Death is a Mantle
by Lambda38
Summary: A boy who's lived the worst has finally died. And a higher power has found him to be exactly what it needs to purify another world. So, it offers him something he cannot refuse. Death is a mantel. So, take it up. OP OC. Gamer story. Multiple OC version.
1. Prologue: Die and Become Death

**A/N:** Hello. Welcome to my second story on this site, hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue: Die, and Become Death**

* * *

 **Sean's POV**

I run through the crowded streets of Hong Kong, avoiding people as best as I can, and bowling through those that I can't.

 _I would've thought that two years would not have been the extent of my freedom, dammit!_ I rage in my head. I rush into an alleyway, leaping up and grabbing the bottom rung of a fire escape and pulling myself up, before ascending the stairs themselves, running at top speed. _But nope, looks like these are the goddamn big fucking guns._

I get to the roof in time for a bullet to slam into my right leg. I swear and stumble, falling to one knee.

 _Like hell am I giving up!_ I think in fury as I force myself to my feet and move forward again, this time with a pronounced limp. At least, that was the plan.

"Bad move, kid," a woman behind me says before I feel something against the back of my head.

"Shit!" I cry, trying to move, before I feel something impact the back of my head, then, nothing.

* * *

This darkness that has been my world for weeks is incredibly boring.

I hate it… I wish that something would happen dammit!

 **"** **Be careful what you wish for, young human,"** A deep voice resounds around me, neither male nor female.

"Who the hell are you?" I yell in a mix of fear and anger as I whip about, my floating body flipping upside down… At least, I think it does, but I can't really tell. The being chuckles.

 **"** **Everything and nothing, eternity and infinity, void and shapeless, hope and despair. I have no true name, not like God does, at least."** I blink as it speaks. **"** **But as to what I want, which I know you are curious of, I wish to offer you a deal. You have seen the dark virus that humanity is. Your world is already falling to it, but I cannot help with that. I, however, need you to save another world. One that is sure to fall soon without your intervention."**

I look around as it falls silent, though it's caught my curiosity, as little as it is after all these years of abuse and slavery.

"What are you asking of me?"

 **"** **I will grant you strength. I will empower you, and in turn, you will use your own abilities and creativity to save a world from itself. Whether that means tearing down the old system and replacing or repairing it is completely up to you."**

I close my eyes and my face pulls into a smirk.

"Very well, anything I should know?" I ask, both happy for and furious at this second life.

 **"** **Your human life has died. I cannot revive it. God has taken that soul and it will be judged at the end of days. I have taken your proverbial, demon and angel on your shoulders. You will lose any semblance of being a human. Your mind will be a war between angel and demon. You will choose which to feed and which to use. Goodbye, Sean. Know, that no matter what your decisions, we will never meet again."**

A bright flash of light overtakes my mind, and I feel myself falling.

* * *

I open my eyes to find the leaves of a tree above me, with rain falling about, much to my own disbelief.

 _So that, actually happened?_ I think in shock.

 **Welcome, Sean.**

If I wasn't lying on the ground I would've fallen over. As it stands, I merely scrambled back on the ground, which left me pressing against a tree, though the screen before my face followed me. I take in several fast and shallow breaths before controlling myself and taking several slow breaths.

 **Now that the panic stage seems to have passed, welcome, Sean. The being you met earlier has seen fit to grant you the power of the Gamer.** The words roll across the screen, appearing at the exact speed I read.

 _Gamer? Like a video game?_ I think, confused.

 **Yes, like a game character, specifically. Here, call out Menu. Or think it, it's all about intent, really.** I hesitantly think the word, and a different screen pops up before me.

 **Status**

 **Skills**

 **Abilities**

 **Inventory**

 **Party**

 **Music**

 **Options**

I look at the five options before me.

"Status." I call out, seeing as I can't see anyone remotely near me.

 **Status**

 **Name: Sean Francis**

 **Age: 17(Frozen)**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **HP: 5100/5100**

 **SP: 5300/5300**

 **RP:15300/15300**

 **MP: 16100/16100**

 **Strength: 52**

 **Agility: 80**

 **Endurance: 50**

 **Intelligence: 160**

 **Wisdom: 152**

 **Charisma: 38**

 **Luck: -50**

 **Free Points: 0**

"How the hell is my luck in the negatives?" I quietly rage. "It helps with random drops and also with universe bending paradoxes, right? That means that all the bending will be out of my favor!"

 **Yup. Totally against you. Fun fact, every single time that you level up your Luck will decrease by a further five points. One less than the allotted points you get from a level up, so it's nearly impossible to keep it high. Well, if you don't use your ability to feed it, but that's cheating, so please don't. Also, with drops, negative or positive numbers really don't matter. It will either be good or bad drops, like a normal Luck stat would give you, but the universe with have a pathological hatred of you. It's a way to balance you having all other stats high. Say skills, please.**

"Skills." I growl petulantly, ignoring my high physical and mental stats (and various types of energy points) for the moment.

 **Skill List**

 **Gamer's Body: Heals all damage done to the body in exchange for HP. No longer require food, drink, or sleep, though all provide bonuses.**

 **Gamer's Mind: Prevents Mental debuffs and controls excessive spikes of emotion, allowing one to easily maintain one's composure.**

 **Krav Maga: Level MAX: Master of Krav Maga from years of brutal training and forcing yourself to adapt and survive. Able to use Krav Maga perfectly in combat against up to eighty enemies at once. Attack Speed Unarmed +200%, Attack Damage Unarmed +300%, Unarmed Defense +300%.**

 **Parkour: Level 68/100: Expert at moving across rooftops or through urban areas at high speeds. Can move through trees at a moderate speed. Able to apply in battle to minor effect. -75% Fall or Crash Damage while doing Parkour. +75 Movement Speed while performing Parkour. +15% Attack Damage while utilizing Parkour in sync with attacks. Cost: 25 SP Per Minute.**

 _Doesn't look like much…_ I think dryly. _Two that look like they should be obligatory skills and two which I learned over years of surviving and being a punching bag. What a nuisance._

 **Come on now, say Abilities.** The words pop up in front of my face.

 _Abilities._ I think, calming down a mite.

 **Abilities**

 **Heart of the Hogyoku:**

 **The Hogyoku fuels your life, it has become your heart, and will grant your desires should you wish it, for a price. If you can imagine it, it can make it your power, or it can create it. Can also be used to level skills.**

 **Cost: 100 HP/SP/MP/RP or 5 Souls. Increases per use.**

 **0/500 Souls**

Well. I may only have one Ability, but I cannot say that I am disappointed by it. It looks like the most overpowered ability ever. A feral grin breaks across my face as thunder resounds above me.

 _This will make my life so very fun._ I think. _I think that I'll try to find out where I am first, can it answer question though, is the thing._

"How do I use 'Heart of the Hogyoku'?" I wonder aloud.

 **Say or think, 'Heart of the Hogyoku…' Then phrase your demand or request. It can answer questions, but only through objects that it will create, not directly.**

"Thank you." I murmur as my grin widens again. "Heart of the Hogyoku, where am I?"

 **100 RP Lost. Cost of HotH increased by 100 HP/SP/MP/RP or 5 Souls.**

An object begins to form out of light in front of me. I tilt my head as it finishes to reveal a book, specifically a manga book.

 _Wonder if it's one of the few I managed to read in my time?_ I think curiously. I pick it up and bring to my face to see the title.

Bleach.

 _I've been transported to where Ichigo and Aizen are? Not to mention, uh, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Yamamoto, Zaraki and Unohana? That, is… EPIC!_ I think fiercely, my grin nearly tearing my face, before it falls slightly. _When am I, then? That's important now._

"Heart of the Hogyoku, when am I?" I ask, another small gathering of light appearing before me.

 **200 RP Lost. Cost of HotH increased by 100 HP/SP/MP/RP or 5 Souls.**

I pick up the small leaf of papers to see an image.

"Is that, Masaki Kurosaki, I think?" I wonder as I see a picture of small Ichigo holding somebody's hand. "That means that I don't have much time to find Ichigo or he'll probably be killed by Grand Fisher. Never know when it comes to the Butterfly effect." I stand, only to stop for a moment. "I probably need some way to sense Reiatsu."

I close my eyes and stretch out my mind, trying to find some inkling of something. After all, I don't want to have to rely of Heart of the Hogyoku for everything.

It takes several minutes, but eventually I feel something, and a ping reaches my ears. I open my eyes to find a notification screen.

 **Skill: Reiatsu Sense, has been developed.**

 **Reiatsu Sense: Level 1/100**

 **The ability to sense spiritual beings that have Reiryoku as their source of power. Range: 30 Yards.**

I smirk as the new sense settles in my mind. Maybe it isn't a very large area, but it's better than I expected. I'm also grateful that it doesn't impede my other senses, nor take up a lot of my attention. Now, what to do about my appearance? I can't remember much about the Bleach manga, but I know that anonymity is better than being known. I'll need a mask and an outfit.

I look at my current attire and see that I'm in what I had prior to dying. Black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. I think that this is fine for a moment or two, but… Maybe a cape and mask?

Two uses of HotH later and I have a matching black cloak with the outline of a dragon head on the hood in dark green, while a white mask with two red eyes and red smile adorns my face.

 _And finally, I'll need a weapon._ I think as I put a hand on my chin. _Perhaps make it poetic? They are death gods, or Souls Reapers, however you look at it. I think a scythe would make a very nice addition._

One more usage leaving me lacking about a thousand RP, thankfully my regen rate is fairly fast. Seems about five hundred every three or so minutes.

I look at the simple black scythe in my hand and smirk under my mask.

 **Through extended observation, the skill Observe has been developed.**

 **Observe: Level 1/50**

 **Looking beneath the surface of a weapon. Very useful, no? Shows stats for objects, weapons, and people. Information increases as level increases. Cost: 15 MP.**

"Observe." I mutter, my voice coming out slightly garbled thanks to the mask.

 **Mörder, Scythe of Death**

 **A scythe once used by the very incarnation of Death himself, which will one day be returned to his hands again. It has tasted blood many times and enjoys the slaughter of those unworthy, though takes no joy in the killing of the helpless or good. Returns to its most recent user after being separated for more than two hours or upon the user calling its name.**

 **Base Damage: 3000**

 **+200% Damage Dealt, +500% Attack and Movement Speed, +100% Damage Against Armed Opponents, +1000% Damage against Evil Opponents, -90% Damage against Noncombatants.**

I let out a low whistle at the buffs that Mörder has. This weapon, could not be more overpowered. Then again, only a few things could make me more OP. Like the ability to bend reality, which I technically have anyways, but hey.

I let gravity take the blade towards the ground, putting the curved blade behind my feet as the shaft of the weapon comes up behind my back, beginning to walk away from where I was.

Looking around, it appears that I'm in a park somewhere in this forsaken town, but I'm not certain where.

 _Do I have a minimap?_ I ask.

 **Only of places you've been before, however, all things considered, I'll give you a bone just to see what happens.**

 **New Quest!**

 **Storyline Quest**

 **When the Fisher Catches a Bite**

 **Objective:**

 **Save Ichigo Kurosaki from Grand Fisher's Attack**

 **Side Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Reward: Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki, 1000 EXP, 50000 Yen.**

 **Side Objective Rewards: ?**

 **Failure: Ichigo Kurosaki's Death**

 **Yes/No**

I hit the yes option as I think.

 _Five thousand yen… Isn't that somewhere in the range of five hundred American dollars? That's… Well, more than I've ever had._ I think as an arrow appears in the upper right-hand corner of my vision, pointing to my left.

 **The arrow points towards where your next objective is. In this case, it's Ichigo. Hurry.**

I take off running in the direction the arrow points, moving as fast as I can, which leaves the world behind as a blur.

Fairly certain that most Captains could likely keep up with me, but I'm not even using the fast step moves that they have. I'm just fast enough to move faster than the human eye.

I pass by multiple buildings and the arrows direction changes minutely as I run, until I reach a river. I halt for a moment and peer across to see a small child with orange hair running towards a girl at the edge of the water.

 **Skill: Sense Malevolent Intent has been developed.**

 **Sense Malevolent Intent: Level 1/30**

 **Ever had a weird feeling that somebody was furious and just wanted to let it out? Or that somebody for any reason just was going to start a fight, perhaps even kill? This gives you the ability to tell who, no matter the person giving it off or the intended target. Range: 25 Yards.**

 _No!_ I think in panic. _That's Grand Fisher, dammit! I'm too far away! Heart of the Hogyoku, grant me Sonido!_ I think in a rush, grabbing at the first speed technique name that I can recall.

 **Sonido: Level 1/100**

 **A speed technique developed by Hollows of Adjucha level and above to combat the Soul Reaper Shunpo. Grants a burst of near instantaneous speed for a short distance. Current Distance: 15 Yards. Cost: 150 RP.**

I immediately push off towards Ichigo as the boy reaches towards the false spirit girl. I find myself about halfway to him as Masaki grabs him and pulls him back, just as Grand Fisher reveals himself, diving in for the attack.

 _Not gonna happen!_ I snap at myself, forcing reiryoku down my legs and form a platform beneath my feet, ignoring the popup about air walking, before performing a Sonido. I land in between Masaki and Fisher just as he brings himself in for the kill.

I block his bite with Mörder, my feet sliding through the mud slightly.

"Huh?" The Hollow exclaims in shock.

 ** _"_** ** _Die."_** I order, my voice sounding like a demon as I draw back my scythe, tearing out of his teeth before flipping it around and slamming the blade into his mask, tearing it in half. His screams make me smile beneath my mask. I watch as he fades, the tormentor the destroyer of families dying. He was a pig, and I am glad I killed him. I turn my attention to all the screens that appeared and are appearing in front of my face.

 **Air Walking: Level 1/25**

 **Divert Mana through your legs and feet (or Reiryoku) to create a small platform to either stand on or propel off of. Cost: 50 MP(RP)+25 MP(RP) per second.**

 **468 Souls Added to Heart of the Hogyoku!**

 **Skill: Scythe Mastery has been Acquired**

 **Scythe Mastery: Level 1/100**

 **Use the Scythe, Sean. Bad SW references aside, the scythe is a deadly weapon, and incredibly useful for farming. Whether that means crops or mobs is up to the user. +10% Scythe Attack Speed, +5% Scythe Attack Damage, +5% Scythe Defense. 30% Chance of accidentally hitting yourself.**

 **50000 EXP Gained!**

 **Level Up x 41!**

 **Sean Francis(Incognito)**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 42**

 **EXP: 400/3200**

 **HP: 9200/9200**

 **SP: 9400/9400**

 **RP: 19400/19400**

 **MP: 20200/20200**

 **Str: 52**

 **Agi: 80**

 **End: 50**

 **Int: 160**

 **Wis: 152**

 **Cha: 38**

 **Luck: -255**

 **Free Points: 246**

 _That's a lot of souls… I suppose with his life and his soul consumption it makes sense… But holy fuck, I thought that it was kidding about my Luck decreasing, dammit! This is going to put me in a shit hole fast. Thankfully it appears that my leveling will be able to account for it and fast. Quick math, every level increases necessary EXP by 100, which means that this system allows for incredibly speedy growth. Add the fact that all my point mechanisms seem to increase by a solid hundred a level and I'm probably going to have an easy time with this world._ I think, my mood slowly getting better. _I'll undoubtedly need several skills and abilities though, not to mention a cover for who I am. A reiatsu suppression or scrambling skill, several battle skills, maybe Hado and Bakudo, though introducing new elements would be beneficial to me in the long run._

Though there is a problem, all Luck and other things aside.

 _I really need to practice with this weapon._ I think in irritation. _If it wasn't for the element of surprise I had over him and my natural speed he probably would have evaded that attack and been able to hurt me. I also might want to get something to cover my reiatsu. That would be useful._ I hear a gasp over my shoulder.

I look over my shoulder at the woman protecting her son. She looks at me over hers and meets the eyes of my mask. I turn to face her fully and she remains still as I return Mörder to his previous angle.

"Hello," I say to her, my edited voice making her flinch slightly. I probably shouldn't give her my actual name, but what alias would work? I think a moment before coming to a conclusion. "My name is Richter. A pleasure, Mrs.…" I trail off, waiting.

Her eyes narrow at me as she lets Ichigo away from her body to stand up, the boy looking at me with some manner of caution and clinging to his mother.

"Masaki, Masaki Kurosaki." She replies, voice terse, but she seems to be somewhat relieved that I saved her son. I bow slightly at the waist.

"Again, a pleasure." I tilt my head to look at Ichigo as I rise again. "And you, little one?" He hides behind his mother again, one eye peeking out and looking at me, prompting me to chuckle softly.

"I thank you for saving us, may I ask why you did it?" Masaki asks, drawing my attention away from Ichigo. I process he question a moment chucking again before turning and beginning to walk away again. "Where are you goin-?"

She got no farther as I used Sonido and appeared on the other bank, walking still. After getting past the first building on my route I begin to run again, this time with intent to leave town. As strong as I am I doubt I can contend with Captain Class Reapers. Urahara especially. I'm not stupid enough to think that I can even compare to his intellect, or his skill.

Well, guess that this means I'll be out of town until I can learn to sense my own spiritual pressure.

By the way, why hasn't the quest completed? I call out Quests and pull up my current one as I run.

 **When the Fisher Catches a Bite**

 **Objective:**

 **Save Ichigo Kurosaki from Grand Fisher's Attack(Completed!)**

 **Side Objectives:**

 **Save Masaki Kurosaki(Completed!)**

 **Kill Grand Fisher(Completed!)**

 **Reward: Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki(Nulled), 1000 EXP, 50000 Yen.**

 **Side Objective Rewards: 5000 EXP, Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki Quest Line Extension, Ichigo Kurosaki's Trust.**

 **Would you like to finish this Quest?**

 **Yes/No**

I glare at the screen in front of me as I realize what it means.

 _I don't get Ichi as my apprentice now, and I'll have to submit every Quest manually? Really?_ I think, irritated. _What a nuisance._

 **Apologies, still working out the bugs in the system, Richter.** The words appear before my eyes. **Didn't realize that personally submitting Quests was an annoyance. One moment, please, I will make the process automatic.**

 **Storyline Quest: When the Fisher Catches a Bite**

 **Quest Completed!**

 **Rewards: 6000 EXP, 50000 Yen, Ichigo Kurosaki's Trust.**

 **Level Up!**

 **Level 43**

 **EXP: 3200/3300**

I ignore the rest of my level up information as more bubbles pop up.

 **New Quest!**

 **Storyline Quest**

 **Becoming Sensei**

 **Objectives:**

 **Gain Stealth Skills**

 **Gain Reiatsu Controlling Skill**

 **Gain Perfect Mastery over Scythe (0/1)**

 **Gain Perfect Mastery over a Martial Art (0/1)**

 **Gain Expert Mastery over a Distance Attack Technique (0/1)**

 **Gain Expert Mastery over the three main Speed Techniques (0/3)**

 **Bring all Stats above one hundred (3/7)**

 **Rewards: 20000 EXP, 200000 Yen, Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki Quest Line Continuation**

 **Side Objectives:**

 **Learn all Skills naturally**

 **Use Ability 'Heart of the Hogyoku' no more than than five times to Level each of the Skills**

 **Create three various useful skills (0/3)**

 **Complete Quest within a month**

 **Learn epic catchy one liner**

 **Side Objective Rewards: 75000 EXP, 650000 Yen, Title**

 **Failure: Loss of Ichigo Kurosaki's Trust, Quest Line Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki Permanently Locked, Knowledge of your Existence Leaked to Kisuke Urahara, Sosuke Aizen, and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto**

 **Quest is Not Optional**

Well damn. That's… A fairly hefty Quest… I want it all… I want all of IT! Though really, creating a catchy one liner is a part of the quest? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Though I do wonder why it's considered a storyline quest when I might not even pay attention to the Bleach storyline.

 **Storyline Quests and Side Quests are determined by the intent of your mind at the time that the Quests are created. These Quests are designed to give you a good seat for the story happening, which you are curious about watching for yourself. At one point, you may well take on other Apprentice's just for kicks. Whether they are for or against Ichigo is entirely up to you.**

 _I love you, Game._ I think fondly as I reach the outskirts of Karakura, stopping for a moment, breathing slightly heavier than before. _Now, I need to first get a Reiatsu containing skill, but how to go about it. Maybe it can extend from my Reiatsu sense? It doesn't say whether my skills are Passive or Active, so maybe Reiatsu Sense could help me lead to it. I'll focus on Reiatsu sense for the moment._

I sit down and close my eyes, spreading Mörder across my lap. After a moment I feel the area around me, seeing without seeing, I guess is how I could put it.

The grass, the trees, the buildings and people inside them. I could sense it all. All of it seems saturated in spiritual power, though the people less than the trees, amusingly enough. Of course, this is all outside me, can I sense inside of myself?

I turn my attention to a narrow focus around myself, trying to force my skills focus to myself.

 **Reiatsu Sense has leveled up!**

I sense power in my general body vicinity.

Perhaps looking inside of myself with this?

I use my ability to move under my skin, and nearly balk at the amount of power inside my body.

 _Holy hell, how has nobody found me yet?_ I think as I internally flinch. _Regardless, I need to get this under control, and stat._

I watch the burning flame inside me, and consciously try to hold it back, which is a much harder task than one might think. The amount of power inside me is nothing to snort at. I force my will on it, and force it to cower somewhat, the flames that break off of it slowing a bit.

 **Skill Reiatsu Suppression has been developed!**

 **Reiatsu Suppression: Level 1/50**

 **The ability that all high-level Soul Reapers need to not crush their subordinates or kill those of lesser spiritual power. Not the same thing as Reiatsu Control. Currently able to stem 5% of your spiritual pressure. Passive Cost: 30 MP a minute.**

 _This is not a great skill…_ I think, irked. _I suppose that makes sense, considering its low level. Now I need to level it. I'm curious about two things game, one, where is my money?_

 **In the Inventory.**

"Inventory?" I ask, slightly confused, before a box appears before me with multiple boxes on the left and an image of me on the right, wearing my current outfit with Mörder in my hands. "What the?"

 **Your inventory grants you the ability to equip clothing, armor, or weapons (which are automatically equipped or unequipped if you put them on or take them off) and also allows you to store all such things. Money and loot is automatically transferred here.**

I look at the screen for a moment, before picking up my scythe and pushing it into the screen. The scythe seems to ripple before it vanishes and reappears in the first box in my Inventory. I feel anime sweat on my forehead.

 _I could've done this from the start instead of carrying that unwieldy weapon!_ I scream at myself before hitting my head repeatedly.

"Whatever." I mutter. "I need some way to level these skills, and the Quest mentioned not using the Heart of the Hogyoku more than five times to level the skills. What does that mean?"

 **It means that you can say the phrase and ask the Hogyoku to level your skills. Specifically, it means you can use it five times on each, and each use grants ten levels to a specific skill. The cost will ultimately be high if you do so for each skill (ergo, the max cost), but it is probably well worth it. You have been able to do this from the beginning, wasn't it in the skill description?**

I quickly run over the HotH description to find the Game is correct. Well…. I feel stupid now.

Anyways, it says that I need to master multiple skills and get others. I have a Reiatsu Suppressing skill, but leveling it up seems wise.

"Heart of the Hogyoku, level up skill 'Reiatsu Suppression,'" I say.

 **-35 Souls!**

 **Skill: Reiatsu Suppression has leveled up x10**

 **Reiatsu Suppression Level 11/50**

 **The ability that all high-level Soul Reapers need to not crush their subordinates or kill those of lesser spiritual power. Not the same thing as Reiatsu Control. Currently able to stem 17% of your spiritual pressure. Passive Cost: 14 MP a minute.**

A grin a mile wide nearly splits my face.

 _This isn't a skill in the Quest. I can have perfect Reiatsu Suppression now… Beam me up, Scotty!_ I think joyously. Four liberal uses of HotH later, and I have perfect RS at a cost of only two MP a minute.

Negligible.

 _I should probably raise my Reiatsu Sense. Otherwise some very, unsavory groups might try to watch me without my knowledge._ I think before using HotH again. Ten uses later I've exhausted all the souls killing Grand Fisher got me, and lost about twelve thousand RP. A lot, but again, very useful.

 **Reiatsu Sense: Level 100/100**

 **The ability to sense spiritual beings that have Reiryoku as their source of power. Range: 20 Miles**

The entirety of all Reiatsu in Karakura town in a moment crashes into my mind, making me blank for several moments before I can catch up. Several high-level sources are surrounding the area I'm roughly in, so I'd probably best be of.

I stand up and dust myself off before turning to leave. No need to get myself killed by fighting above my pay grade.

I pull up my inventory and take off my mask and coat, leaving myself in my pants and shirt, before putting my hands in my pockets and beginning to walk out of town. I feel one of the large sources on Reiatsu enter the street I'm on. I walk along, looking up towards the sky while ignoring everything. I feel the source draw even closer, and eventually feel something push up against my legs.

I stop my legs mid-step and look down to see a black cat with amber eyes looking up at me with curiosity. I tilt my head at it, slightly surprised to have a cat pressing up against me.

"A cat?" I mumble as I crouch, extending my hand slowly towards it. It pushes its head against my hand and begins to purr while I start rubbing its head. "I haven't seen one of these things in years. How on earth can it see me?" I think on anything that might give me a hint as to why a cat can see a being made up of Reiatsu without a gigai… Are Nephalem Reiatsu based beings? "Don't remember having a cat seeing me since I died." I scratch behind its left ear as a thought pops into my head.

 _Didn't one of the characters from Bleach have a cat form?_ I think as I slow my ministrations, the cat meeting my eyes again. _One of Ichi's teachers, the female, I think. Maybe I can sow some discord here._ I grin internally.

"Well, no matter. It's nice that something can acknowledge me aside from other souls." I comment happily as I extend my other arm and pick her up. She allows it, to my surprise, and I lay her across my right arm as I pet her with my left hand. She shifts somewhat to get comfortable as I walk. "It's so lonely sometimes. I find that I prefer to stick around in the night, the shadows. Where no people are around." I sigh as I look up to the moon. "No one can see me, Neko." I actually know how this one feels. In my previous I was treated like nothing… Less than nothing. It was truly lonely. "But, I found a way that even during the day I might be able to be alone, and not notice anybody around me. Want to see it, Neko?"

She lets out a low meow, which I take as affirmation.

"Alright, let me see if I can actually get it right this time." I comment airily as I close my eyes. I turn inward to see the bright fire inside me, and look at it, somewhat confounded on what to do.

Well, if I remember right, Shunpo is only fast movement, aided by Reiatsu. Hirenkyaku is used by controlling Reishi I believe. I can't remember the specifics, but here goes nothing.

I reach for that ball of Reiryoku, which has next to no flickers, though I can tell it's roiling inside of its nice little shape. I do my best to direct it down to my feet, though it resists me heavily.

I put all my will into it, forcing it to move down my body into my legs and feet.

I open my eyes to see a message.

 **Through excessive effort, the skill Reiatsu Control has been created.**

 **Reiatsu Control: Level 1/100**

 **Grants the ability to form your Reiatsu to your will, with greater and greater success every successive level. Grants 1% Fluidity with controlling your Reiatsu and Reiryoku. +1% Effectiveness for all Reiatsu techniques.**

I smirk inwardly as I use HotH five times, nearly depleting my RP, leaving me with only about four hundred left.

 **Reiatsu Control Level 51/100**

 **+51% Fluidity with controlling Reiatsu and Reiryoku. +51% Effectiveness for all Reiatsu Techniques.**

I direct my Reiryoku straight to my legs and look up, before leaping up. A moment of furiously rushing wind later I find myself far above Karakura, and create a platform beneath my feet using Air Walking. I can feel the cat's claws digging into my arm at my antics, though I ignore, assuming that she is merely a little shocked I can perform a speed technique.

 **The Skill Shunpo has been gained through action.**

 **Shunpo: Level 1/100**

 **The form that Soul Reapers use to move great distances in a short amount of time by directing Reiryoku through their legs. Range: 20 Yards. Cost: 300 RP**

I sigh in exhaustion.

"Well, I've shown you what I do, Neko. Guess I gotta be moving on. Wish I could keep you around, but I doubt that a ghost can help you out with food and the like." I look at the ground, and I quick use of Shunpo later, we land on the ground. I crouch and let her go, though she looks at me after I put her down. I tip an imaginary hat at her with a smile. "Later, Neko." I continue my walk out of town, only now using Shunpo liberally. Thankfully for me, Neko leaves

I'm not sure what Expert Mastery level is, but I doubt I can waste any of my Heart of the Hogyoku uses. I may be able to gain power easily like this, but I'm not so foolish as to believe that the higher levels are easier to get than the lower levels.

 **Shunpo has Leveled up!**

Like so. Only five uses into it, and it levels. If only I had a way to train unimpeded…

"Heart of the Hogyoku, give me a way to train without interruption." I say.

 **2700 MP Lost!**

 **Skill: ID Create gained!**

 **Skill: ID Destroy gained!**

 **ID Create: Level 1/50**

 **Instant Dungeon Create allows you to create a pocket in space in which to train, against enemies or merely alone, perhaps even in slowed time. Current Dungeons: Empty, Low Level Hollow. Cost: 100 MP**

 **ID Destroy: Level 1/50**

 **Instant Dungeon Destroy allows you to destroy the pockets of space you created earlier, and exit ID's that have had all enemies eradicated. Cost: 100 MP**

I stop as I read all of that, a wide grin spreading.

"This means that I can have a theoretically impossible to stop growth rate." I whisper in excitement. "Well, what am I waiting for. ID Create, Low Level Hollow."

The forest around me fades to desert sands with a moon high above me, and I grin.

 _First things first, I do believe that one of the requirements for Becoming Sensei was to bring my stats up. Let's take a look at them._ I think as the roars of Hollows resound all around me. I calmly ignore them as I call stats.

 **Sean Francis**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 43**

 **EXP: 3200/3300**

 **HP: 9300/9300**

 **SP: 9500/9500**

 **RP: 19500/19500**

 **MP: 20300/20300**

 **Str: 52**

 **Agi: 80**

 **End: 50**

 **Int: 160**

 **Wis: 152**

 **Cha: 38**

 **Luck: -260**

 **Free Points: 252**

 _Hm. 252 free points to assign. From what I understand, I have three over 100 already. Intelligence, Wisdom, and as weird as it is, in its own twisted way, Luck. So, where to assign them._ I hold my chin as I think. _Well, I want to be a fighter relying mainly on speed. Don't want to get hit, and I want to be able to hit hard… So, then. Forty-eight to Strength, fifty to Endurance, sixty-two to Charisma, and the rest to Agility._

I assign the points, and feel all the effect, and boy does it sting like a bitch!

My mind feels like its cracking from all the pressure, my muscles are bulging before leaning out, and my skin and bones feel like iron. Very hot iron.

When all is said and done, I crack my neck and groan, looking at my stats.

 **HP: 14300/14300**

 **SP: 14300/14300**

 **RP: 19500/19500**

 **MP: 20300/20300**

 **Str: 100**

 **Agi: 172**

 **End: 100**

 **Int: 160**

 **Wis: 152**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: -260**

 **Free Points: 0**

I grin as I pull Mörder from my inventory and turn to face the first Hollows who had just arrived.

 _Foolish little bugs._ I think as I shunpo in front of the first and drag my scythe through its mask. I grin as I gain fifty EXP and look to the rest. _Time to get out a little bet of killing time._

* * *

And cut!

Hello, pleasure to see you all, thank you all for reading my story, OP as my main character may be, he won't be showing much of it outside of training(and of course near the end of the story, when he may need to) so it won't be terribly bad… More like Kenpachi if I'm being honest with you.

Anyways, I plan on having Ichigo as his apprentice(obviously), and I am planning on having him take three more. I have decided on one just for plot purposes, however I do want your opinion on the other two. I'm about to show a little list and I want people to vote (guests in the comments if you must, but please those with accounts, vote on the pole at my profile) on which you'd like.

Orihime

Chad

Uryû

Hanataro

Rukia

Menoly & Loly (I count them as one, because really, why the hell not?)

Ururu & Jinta (same deal as last pair)

Yeah… I couldn't find any Quincies that would be feasibly possible outside of the obvious one, and all the Arrancars are grown and not likely to really take a sensei.

Also, I am terrible at things like this, so I am going to ask people to submit one-liners that Sean might use in his Richter(quick fact, German for Judge, if I'm not wrong) persona. So… Yeah. Please do so if you feel inspiration, if you don't... Eh, it's not like I'm crying.

Later.

~Lambda38


	2. Chapter 1: Triple the Trouble

**A/N:** I will confess to one thing right now.

I lowballed on his level ups from how much he trained using the ID. (just on his actual level, not various skills) I also admit to the fact that now he is fairly OP.(at least a very high Captain Class Soul Reaper… And it will only get so much worse)

Also, I'm planning on adding two options to the Poll:

Nemu Kurotsuchi.

Ganju Shiba.

As for the current nominees, the ones in the lead are Orihime (by double the second one[predicted!]) and Hanataro(unpredicted…) tied with Menoly & Loly(so much preferred, if a bit more difficult, but who cares)

Also, not writing it in because I'm lazy(also couldn't find a place to insert it in the chapter) and this isn't exactly the most serious fic(still fairly serious, but I digress) so I'm going to list skill mastery levels.

Novice: Levels 1-20

Apprentice: 21-40

Adept: 41-60

Expert: 61-99

Master: 100.

So, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Triple the Trouble**

 **Sean's POV**

I stretch my arms above my head, leisurely enjoying my shoulders popping after my most recent Instant Dungeon. I think it was about the fifty-fourth go through in twenty-one days, I'm thinking?

Yeah, twenty-one days. In that time, I learned multiple skills, got almost all of them to fifty or over, became a near master of scythe wielding, managed to find a pattern with the ID's and calculated the amount of EXP I could get from the two killing ones I have, and of course, leveled up an obscene amount of times. Sadly, I found that ID Hollows do not give Souls for Heart of the Hogyoku, so that's a bit of a nuisance.

I also learned that having a Luck of negative six-hundred to eight hundred really is a pain in the ass. Seriously, misplacing a foot at just the time for a Cero to meet my face, getting tripped by sticks, accidently dropping my damn scythe, missing with it(though that could just be my skill with it), and being swarmed being only the beginning of my woes.

But on the upside, I've pretty much got my Quest in the bag, seeing as I could simply use Heart of the Hogyoku to upgrade them all to sufficient levels at least. And I'm closing on time, only got from the best of my guessing, ten days left at best, and seven at worst, to complete the Quest for the bonus objectives.

I look around the woods I'm currently standing in, the mask on my face tinting my vision slightly red.

 _If I use HotH, I could end the quest now. On the other hand, I really enjoy killing all the Hollows around here. What the hell should I do about it…_ I pull up the quest to look at it.

 **Becoming Sensei**

 **Objectives:**

 **Gain Stealth Skills**

 **Gain Reiatsu Controlling Skill**

 **Gain Perfect Mastery over Scythe (0/1)**

 **Gain Perfect Mastery over a Martial Art (0/1)**

 **Gain Expert Mastery over a Distance Attack Technique (1/1) (Complete)**

 **Gain Expert Mastery over the three main Speed Techniques (0/3)**

 **Bring all Stats above one hundred (7/7) (Complete)**

 **Rewards: 20000 EXP, 200000 Yen, Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki Quest Line Continuation**

 **Side Objectives:**

 **Learn all Skills naturally (Complete)**

 **Use Ability 'Heart of the Hogyoku' no more than five times to Level each of the Skills**

 **Create three various useful skills (3/3) (Complete)**

 **Complete Quest within a month**

 **Learn epic catchy one liner (0/1)**

 **Side Objective Rewards: 75000 EXP, 650000 Yen, Title.**

 _I've gotten all my stats up, that was easy as pie to do. Have both a high scythe skill and fairly good Martial Art Mastery, both within the HotH reach for Perfect Mastery within the bounds of the Quest, the Hollow Cero, all three fast movements within HotH bounds for Expert Mastery._ I think as I pick Mörder up from where I stabbed it into the ground, tossing it into my inventory. I put my hands behind my head and began to Sonido towards Karakura town, using Air Walking as a second thought. _I certainly would be very pressed for time to get all of them up to par if I went after levelling them naturally. Unless I found a way to get more skill with every skill faster. That could be worth pursuing, now that I could think of it._

I stop in midair, still several miles from Karakura, lost in thought.

 _Perhaps I could get ask the Heart of the Hogyoku to grant experience for the skills, in an effort to avoid leveling them as the quest is specifically stating, but I have no idea if that will count towards it as well. Ugh._ I take of my mask and toss it in my inventory, running a hand through my dark violet hair. _But then is there a way for me to get the skills up fast enough? I don't want to use the HotH ability if there is a way to avoid it, seeing as it is going to get expensive, and I'd rather not deal with that if I'm in a pinch._ I rub my forehead for a moment, thinking about it, before a thought comes into my head.

"Stats." I call out, causing the screen to pop up.

 **Sean Francis**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 151**

 **EXP: 5700/14100**

 **HP: 30800/30800**

 **SP: 29900/29900**

 **RP: 33100/33100**

 **MP: 34500/34500**

 **Str: 148**

 **Agi: 246**

 **End: 157**

 **Int: 188**

 **Wis: 186**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: -783**

 **Free Points: 648**

I glare at my Luck for a few minutes, before turning back to consider my other stats.

 _They've all improved well, considering that I haven't put any points into them… Still kinda surprised that Luck can actually improve, though it's negated by its own decrease every damn level._ I put a hand on my chin. _Now, I need to figure out how to improve my skills faster than before, so points to Intelligence and Wisdom, if you please. I think two nice round three-hundreds will do nicely._

Having made a half-baked plan, I deal out the points to my stats.

 **Sean Francis**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 151**

 **EXP: 5700/14100**

 **HP: 30800/30800**

 **SP: 29900/29900**

 **RP: 44500/44500**

 **MP: 45700/45700**

 **Str: 148**

 **Agi: 246**

 **End: 157**

 **Int: 300**

 **Wis: 300**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: -783**

 **Free Points: 422**

I wait for a moment before the mother of all headaches lands on me, causing me to fall from my perch, crashing to the ground clutching my head, curses flowing freely from my mouth, some which would make hardened sailors blush. I gasp as the pain fades, my mind feeling clearer than I'd ever been before, and I take my thoughts down avenues I hadn't even considered before.

 _Perhaps take a multiplication ability? Create clones of myself to do the work for me? Who knows, perhaps I could even just have shades in a Limbo dimension filled with RP, SP, and MP to just use the skills over and over again, until it reaches a satisfactory level._ I think, my mouth curving up into a grin. _Both of those sound like useful skills._

"Heart of the Hogyoku, grant me a cloning ability." I call aloud after making sure there's nobody around me.

 **-2800 RP!**

 **Clone: Level MAX**

 **Create a copy of yourself which can regenerate, use all your skills, and think for itself. Can be slightly altered. Cost: All RP or MP.**

"Well, isn't that fascinating." I murmur in amusement. "I wonder if it's permanent?"

 **Yes.**

"Thank you, Game." I reply with a chuckle. "Clone."

 **MP Drained!**

I feel an energy I hadn't really paid attention to completely drain out, leaving me mentally exhausted. Gods, it's awful. A form is created across from me, in my exact clothes, but faceless and undefined, and a large screen forms in front of it.

 **Clone**

 **Name: Undetermined**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Age: 17 (Frozen)**

 **Gender: Male/Female**

 **Disposition: Gentle/Calm/Aggressive**

 **Level: 151**

 **EXP: 5700/14100**

 **HP: 30800/30800**

 **SP: 29900/29900**

 **RP: 44500/44500**

 **MP: 0/45700**

 **Str: 148**

 **Agi: 246**

 **End: 157**

 **Int: 300**

 **Wis: 300**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: -783**

 **Free Points: 422**

 _Good heavens, I can actually change the gender of my clones and their disposition? Does that mean I can make it a female, or does it change its mental aspects? Must admit, never really understood all the fuss in all the countries over it._ I wonder. I wait a moment for the game to reply, but it never does, so I merely dismiss it. I tap on Female just to see what will happen, and immediately it goes from being an undefined me to a girl of my age with my purple hair, if down to her back rather than short, and teal eyes. She's also apparently been nicely blessed with a figure.

Gods, I am glad I wasn't a woman, it would have been so much worse in slavery if I was, especially if I looked this good.

 **Name?**

I stare at her for a moment, my eyes narrowing a moment before I think of something.

"Can I rename myself?" I ask curiously.

 **Naturally. Just say, 'Rename Character: …'**

 _This is… A chance to even further distance from my old self. I could probably even change my looks, if I cared to!_ I think in disbelief. _Gods, why didn't I think of this before?_

"Rename Character: Crimson." I say after several moments.

 **Character Rename: Crimson. Confirm?**

"Yes."

 **Name: Crimson**

 **Age: 17 (Frozen)**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 151**

"Name Clone, Azure."

 **Clone Name, Azure. Confirm?**

"Confirm." I reply, looking at her for another moment. "Disposition, Gentle."

 **Disposition, Gentle. Further Define: Traumatized/Melancholy/Fierce.**

I think for a moment, tapping the side of my head.

 _If I make her traumatized, she very likely will end up terrified of several key factors to it, making her a liability in those situations she's confronted by it._ I think with a slight frown. _If I make her melancholy, she will likely simply become sad most of the time, but relatable, I suppose, and some would trust a person like that more than a traumatized one. Fierce would likely turn her into a second Unohana, terrifying and strong, even if she's gentle._ I shudder at the thought. _Definitely melancholy then._

 **Disposition: Gentle, Melancholy. Confirm?**

"Confirm." The moment I utter the last syllable, she begins to move, smiling with some manner of sadness in her eyes.

"Hello, my new clone." We say at the same time, before our brains catch up and we adopt looks of shock. I narrow my eyes as her brow furrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I ask suspiciously. "I just made you with the Clone ability." She shakes her head.

"I just made you with it, Crimson." She replies in confusion. "Made you with an Aggressive disposition, with your Further Defining Aspect being Hidden. I even asked what that meant, finding it curious."

"I created you with a Melancholy Disposition, Azure." I reply coldly, summoning Mörder from my inventory. "What are you playing at?" She holds her hands up calmly, her mouth curling downwards.

"It's entirely possible that our memories are transferred over to the Clone through the technique, Crimson." She slowly proposes. "I could be the Clone, you could be, because I have the memories of a female life, and I can only guess that you have a male's memory. I recall you forming from a formless body in front of me, as I assume that you remember for me." She smiles at me as my eyes lighten, my grip on Mörder falling slack slightly.

 _She is correct, I would think._ I close my eyes as I consider the implications. _If this is the truth, then neither of us is fully capable of controlling each other, meaning that even if we have designs, we'll have to debate it out to see who does what. Goodness, we need a third opinion._

"Thinking that we need to make a third one of us?" She asks, smiling gently. I nod hesitantly. "I agree. If only two people are here we'll never get anything done. Shall we then?"

I nod in reply.

"Clone." We say together.

 **MP Drained!**

 **Clone**

 **Name: Undetermined**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Age: 17 (Frozen)**

 **Gender: Male/Female**

 **Disposition: Gentle/Calm/Aggressive**

 **Level: 151**

 **EXP: 5700/14100**

 **HP: 30800/30800**

 **SP: 29900/29900**

 **RP: 44500/44500**

 **MP: 0/45700**

 **Str: 148**

 **Agi: 246**

 **End: 157**

 **Int: 300**

 **Wis: 300**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: -783**

 **Free Points: 422**

"Well then, shall we, Azure?" I ask as I toss my scythe back in the inventory. She nods as she turns to the screen between us and the formless figure.

She taps on Calm.

 **Disposition: Calm. Further Define: Manipulative/Apathetic/Trustworthy.**

I look over the options a moment before Azure and I share a look before she taps on Trustworthy.

 **Disposition: Calm, Trustworthy. Confirm?**

"Confirmed." We echo out.

"Now then, since you selected Disposition, even if I'd done the same, I vote on Male." I interject before she continues.

 **Gender: Male. Confirm?**

Azure merely nods in return, confirming for the Game as well, as the figure forms out into a near mirror image of me, if a bit leaner.

 **Name?**

"Make it Sage." I say. Azure doesn't object, and Sage begins to move about.

"Well then, considering I'm getting flash memories of seeing both of you created, I'm assuming that I'm actually a Clone." He surmises, surprising me. "Well then, that's one theory solved, at least one of us is the actual original, though I know not who. By the way, we'll need a backstory, so let's call ourselves siblings if it ever comes down to it." He pockets his hands as he says this, eyes locking onto ours in turn.

"I agree, Sage." Azure replies with a small smile. "I think having a family would be a nice change of pace for us, don't you agree Crimson?"

I snort and cross my arms, looking away.

 _Theoretically we could be called triplets, and nobody would be the wiser._ I think, ignoring the small ache in the pit of my stomach. _We'd have a cover, and to top it off we actually have some people to complain too. Not that it really matters, naturally, but I suppose that it's nice to have people around._

"I suppose that it's acceptable." I reply stonily. Sage merely hums, while Azure's smile widens. "For now, we need to divvy up the responsibilities." Sage nods, and Azure drops her smile.

"I think that for Ichigo, it would be wisest if I took the responsibility to teach him." Sage comments, closing his eyes and putting a hand on his chin. "I can calmly ascertain how he needs to be taught to progress, and coax his power out of him naturally if need be. Also, I am the least likely to be harmed by Masaki for it, seeing as you're are a tad violent, Brother, and you're a tad bit too, melancholy to train a child like Ichigo, Sister. No offense to either of you."

"You just want chibi Ichi to yourself, admit it!" I shout at him as I level a glare.

"I support that idea that he should try train Ichigo. You would be a useful sparring partner, Crimson, however not so much a teacher. I feel that Sage would explain things much better than you would and would be much more patient with Ichigo where he is." Azure tosses in, making me pout in frustration. "Two vs one, I say that Sage is now Ichigo's teacher." I cross my arms and look away again.

"Thank you Azure. Now, as for you, Crimson, you should be the one to level our skills. We should use the Heart of the Hogyoku on both ID Create and Destroy, so that we can get the best Time Dilation ID possible and then have you train in there. Azure, you should see if you can't get healing abilities. Level them liberally with Heart of the Hogyoku, and see what you can do about infiltrating Soul Society. Come up with a back story if you need one, kill some Hollows, save some Soul Reapers, just get into a Squad. We'll back your story if we need to." He continues. "If it becomes necessary, we'll intervene against Aizen or even Yamamoto to protect you, Sister."

I just nod as I glance at my hands, itching to fight something now that I'm being delegated to skill leveling.

"I would say that we should level all the Quest skills as much as we can, after all, we have the ability, we should use it." He finishes.

"Doesn't that make me going into an ID a moot point then?" I query in irritation. He shakes his head.

"Recall we can only use it five times for every skill. While I do say that we use all five now, there will still be some left over for you to level. Maybe there will even be a Monster Time Dilation ID. Then you could kill a thousand-fold. Get us to level a thousand, or so." He comments, making me less irritated then before. "Should only take about forty-six and a half million EXP, if I calculated right." My eyes widen slightly.

"That's a lot of killing to be done." I comment as I begin to slightly salivate. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Heart of the Hogyoku, Max out the Skill ID Create.

 **-2900 RP.**

 **ID Create: Level 50/50**

 **Instant Dungeon Create allows you to create a pocket in space in which to train, against enemies or merely alone, perhaps even in slowed time. Can also be used for rejuvenation purposes. Current Dungeons: Empty, Low Level Hollow, Mid-Level Hollow, High Level Hollow, Gillian, Adjucha, Vasto Lorde, Arrancar, Rank and File Shinigami, Shingami Captians, Rank and File Quincy, Sternritter, Ghosts, Zombies, ID Boss Dungeon, Time Dilation(1/100000), Slaughterfest, Meditation, Spa Resort, Ski Resort, Mountain Range, Death Valley. Cost: 5 MP**

"That is OP as all hell." I say with eyes bugging out of my skull. Sage and Azure appear to be in the exact same state.

"Yes, yes, it is, Crimson." Azure whispers back. "But it's pointless to have an ID you can't escape from. Heart of the Hogyoku, max out ID Destroy."

 **-3000 RP.**

 **ID Destroy: Level 50/50**

 **Instant Dungeon Destroy allows you to destroy the pockets of space you created earlier, and exit ID's that have had all enemies eradicated. Cost: 5 MP**

"Well, Brother, I advise that you go for High Level Hollow ID, and work up from there as necessary." He says, and I almost agree before realizing something.

"Wait a sec." I say, closing my eyes. "If we use HotH to specifically max our skills, wouldn't that only use the ability once?" Both Sage and Azure think on it for a few moments, their eyes widening somewhat, before I dismiss it. "To hell with it, I want to kill shit. ID Create: Time Dilation."

 _Have to check to see if I can apply it to other Dungeons._ I think as a list appears in front of my eyes, asking me what Dungeon to open with it. I smirk at the confirmation. _Gillian._

The world falls away around me, Azure and Sage vanishing with it as the sands of my ID come back with a forest rising massive around me. I look up to find a white mask peering down at me, a massive red ball forming in front of its mask.

"Oh, shit!" I call as I perform a Sonido behind the giant's head, standing on an air platform. "Observe."

 **Gillian**

 **Level: 72**

 **A Massive Hollow made when Hollows hunger for each other, and get swallowed into making a massive gargantuan.**

 **Str: 150**

 **Agi: 45**

 **End: 180**

 **Int: 0**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Cha: 0**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Kill to Receive: 1,560,000 EXP**

I look over, my eyes bugging over it's EXP reward.

 _Quick calculations, I could kill just about three-hundred of them and get to level a thousand. Gods, this is cakewalk!_ I think in joyous disgust. I truly am the most broken. I am the most broken of them all.

I summon my mask from the Inventory, slipping it on before grabbing Mörder, and using Sonido to carry me past its head, slicing clean through its mask, sending it down in a rush of dark matter, my weapon having torn any life it had out.

 **1,560,000 EXP Gained! Level up x86!**

 **Crimson**

 **Level: 236**

 **EXP: 10200/22600**

 **Luck: -1213**

 **Free Points: 938**

"This is bullshit!" I shout at my Luck stat, trying to figure out how to get enough points to reverse it, before sensing dozens of Gillian's all around me, all with Cero's charged. "Shit." They all release them, and I curl into a ball, putting Mörder's blade between me and danger. I feel them all hit me, and grunt at the shock and pain.

 _WHAT IS WITH MY LUCK THAT THIS WOULD JUST HAPPEN TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!_ I scream in my mind, my HP ticking ever lower. I reach for my Mana and try to pull it into a shield around me, forcing the Cero blasts back for a few moments.

 **Skill: Mana Shield has been created.**

 **Mana Shield: Level 1/100**

 **Use the inner power of your life to defend your body from harm. It's not like your soul is important at all, after all. Blocks Up to 20,000 Damage before breaking. Weak to piercing attacks. Current strength 1833/20000. Cost: 15,000 MP.**

Mana Shield leveled four times the moment it broke, thankfully the barrage stopped in that moment.

 _This is bull shit._ I think as a plan comes to mind for me.

"Heart of the Hogyoku," I call as I Sonido at a trio of Gillians, launching my own red and green Ceros. "Remove my Luck Leveling Decrease." I ignore my leveling notifications in favor of killing the irritating beasts. It isn't like my HP is at one third capacity. They aren't threats. Not at all.

 **-3100 RP!**

 **Luck Level Decrease has been negated by Heart of the Hogyoku!**

"Heart of the Hogyoku!" I enunciate again, using Shunpo to get near the mask of another Gillian, slashing through it, switching to Hirenkyaku to evade another few Ceros. "Grant me an ability to gain Extra Stat points from killing things."

 **-3200 RP!**

 **Skill: Stat Point Farm has been granted!**

 **Stat Point Farm: Level MAX.**

 **Kill things, get points for your stats in return. Amount of Stat Points you gain varies based on opponent.**

I charged up in front of another Gillian, lashing out with my foot, probably bruising my heel but utterly demolishing its mask.

 **20 Str Gained! 10 Agi Gained! 25 End Gained!**

I scowl at the fact that I don't get free points, but I can get my Luck up later.

* * *

 **Two hours and two-hundred Gillians Later…**

I pant lightly as I stretch my arms above my head, cracking my neck.

"That took some effort, I'll admit." I say with a mile-wide grin. "But hell, if it wasn't worth it. Stats."

 **Crimson**

 **Level: 962**

 **EXP: 17500/84300**

 **HP: 463,861/599,400**

 **SP: 27,260/501,000**

 **RP: 44578/141700**

 **MP: 100,598/141900**

 **Str: 4048**

 **Agi: 2196**

 **End: 5032**

 **Int: 300**

 **Wis: 300**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: -1213**

 **Free Points: 5288**

Considering that I had leveled all skills within the Quest to parameters, I'd say that I've succeeded.

 **Nice job getting near level a thousand. Now do yourself a favor and dump a couple of those Free Points into your Intelligence and Wisdom, would you? And maybe Charisma?**

I tilt my head in thought, before shrugging, and adding a thousand to charisma, and two-thousand to Intelligence and Wisdom, then confirming.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I screech at the level of the pain in my brain at the current moment. I curl into a ball after falling over, trying to bear the excruciating pain.

After an unknown amount of time, it all falls away and I crack my neck from the exertion.

 **Crimson**

 **Level: 962**

 **EXP: 17500/84300**

 **HP: 508,825/599,400**

 **SP: 68,834/501,000**

 **RP: 100,428/341,700**

 **MP: 141,978/341,900**

 **Str: 4048**

 **Agi: 2196**

 **End: 5032**

 **Int: 2300**

 **Wis: 2300**

 **Cha: 1100**

 **Luck: -1213**

 **Free Points: 228**

I pant as my brain comes up with ideas and skills I never even thought to compute before. I may even be above Kisuke and Aizen in the intellect department at this point, who knows.

 **Due to levels of Unprecedented Bad Luck and Lingering Malevolent Feelings, Dungeon Boss has Spawned! Adjucha has appeared.**

I turn around as I sense the Hollow Reiatsu, in time to find a long, bladed tail approaching my face. I bite out a curse and lean backwards, watching as it flies over me.

I snap upwards and mutter Observe.

 **Luc**

 **Title: Special Adjucha Boss**

 **Str: 3000**

 **Agi: 2000**

 **End: 10,000**

 **Int: 4500**

 **Wis: 1000**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: 100**

 **A Hollow summoned from an alternate time, who is most displeased at the state of his feeding ground. As an Adjucha, he can Summon Gillians to do his bidding, and fights mainly at a distance, or through stealth attacks.**

 **Current Mental State: Curious, Calculating, Dismissive.**

 **Kill to Gain: 10,000,000 EXP, Luc's Blade Tail, Luc's Arm Lances, Adjucha Armor.**

 **"** **Hail, traveler."** He calls, remaining motionless, as if he didn't attack me moments before. **"** **I am Luc, of the Five Lords of Hueco Mundo. Who are you?"**

I blink cautiously. I didn't expect him to be able to talk. This is just an ID, but it says that he's summoned from an alternate time, and he's named. Does that mean that I could possibly get him over to my side?

I look him over. He's roughly twelve feet tall, with a lizard-like body and mask, with what look like spikes covering the outer sider of his arms and his back, with a long, sharp tag, waving slowly behind him.

"I have been called Crimson." I reply with caution in my voice. I might be strong, but even I can tell that if we get into a fight it will get incredibly dangerous. "Lord of Hueco Mundo? Didn't realize Hollows ever submitted." Luc merely shrugs in reply.

 **"** **Tear enough weaklings to shreds and the rest fall in line. Hollows are merely human souls made into their own deepest monsters."** He replies, boredom lacing his voice as he studies his nails. **"** **And humans are naturally cowards out for only their own gain. Getting behind a lord could be beneficial, so they fall in if fear doesn't work well enough."**

I let out a grunt, and the so-called Lord obviously loses any interest in me, as he swings an arm in my direction, launching multiple lances at my face. I shunpo out of the way, before unleashing a Cero directly at his face. He dodges to the left and I Sonido right behind him, swinging a leg around to hit him in the back. He barely manages to turn and block, but gets pushed backwards, his clawed feet carving heavy furrows in the sand.

I smirk before I notice that he appears to be perfectly alright.

 _His Endurance might just be beyond my Strength range. It's either that of it is Hierro, which would also be a killer for my damaging him. What a bother._ I think as I draw Mörder out into the real world.

I take a stance with the blade behind me, my legs heavily bent, ready to charge.

"Are you ready?" I query, before launching forward like a bullet, slashing at Luc, who puts his arms in front of himself. I cackle as Mörder's blade sings through the spikes, cleaving slightly into his flesh before stopping. I halt and whirl the other way, aiming to catch the Hollow on his back.

He swiftly Sonido's out of my range, sending even more lances at me. I shunpo away and chase him, slashing, only to find that the Luc I cut in half was an illusion covering the lances heading for my face.

I shunpo to my left, only to find even more of the same bearing down on me again. I leap up, to find more approaching from three sides, and the fourth having a bladed tail aiming for my face.

I look around for a moment, before activating one of the 'special' skills I got for the quest.

 _Battle Roar._ I think, activating it.

I let loose a cacophony of sound, the screech tearing at everything around me, my fury and hate bleeding into it, from all the treatment I'd suffered, from how I'd died, to needing to save this damn world! I HATE IT ALL!

The shockwave produced by the wall of sound echoed out in every direction with the force of a mountain dropping from the sky.

All the arm spikes disintegrate in the air as it passes through them, and Luc's tail in obliterated as the Lord himself is sent flying.

Looking at the actual specs of Battle Roar, the ability is just as OP as me.

 **Battle Roar: Level 50/50**

 **Let loose all the hate in your heart, send the enemies before scurrying in fear of your wrath, embolden your allies with your presence! Destroy those unlucky enough to be too close. Sends Shockwave out for (300%xSTR) Damage. +50% STR, AGI, and END for weaker allies. 25% chance of sending them into battle frenzy, where all pain is nullified. -75% STR, AGI, and END for foes for 30 seconds. 50% chance of sending all enemies scurrying for the hills. Cost: 50 SP.**

I barely manage to hold in a laugh as I shunpo over to the fallen form of Luc. He pants on the ground, his entire body laced with bruises from the force of the wave, a piece of his stomach missing and his tail nowhere to be seen, even as the natural Hollow fast regeneration tries to cope.

He's done for.

"You fought smartly, I'll give you that, Lord of Hueco Mundo. But the simple fact of the matter is, even if you can take more than me, you can't hit harder than I can, or move as quickly, as I can," I comment airily, letting Mörder settle behind me. "Well done, Lord Luc." He merely laughs bitterly.

 **"** **I have been bested. Claim my life then, I have no purpose if I can't even win a fight with someone practically on my level."** He replies. I look at him with pity, before sending my weapon tearing through his face, making it instantaneous.

 **Dungeon Boss Luc Has Been Slain! You Have Gained 400 Strength, 445 Agility, 1667 Endurance, 900 Intelligence, 154 Wisdom, and 33 Charisma.**

 **Items: Luc's Blade Tail, Luc's Arm Lances, Adjucha Armor have been Acquired!**

 **10,000,000 EXP Gained!**

 **Level Up x112**

 **Crimson**

 **Level: 1074**

 **EXP: 19500/106300**

 **HP: 777,400/777,400**

 **SP: 552,200/552,200**

 **RP: 352,800/352,800**

 **MP: 427,400/427,400**

 **Str: 4448**

 **Agi: 2641**

 **End: 6700**

 **Int: 3200**

 **Wis: 2454**

 **Cha: 1133**

 **Luck: -1213**

 **Free Points: 900**

I groan heavily at the pain lancing through my body as the point upgrades from killing the Boss go into my system, nearly making it impossible for me to read the entire message. After a few seconds it tones down and I stand up, finally done with all the pain as I toss my weapon back into the inventory, my mask following swiftly after.

"To hell with all of this shit." I mutter out as I brush some lingering sweat off of my forehead. "Whatever, I might as well look at my loot. Hell, it's only the second actual loot that I've gotten."

 **Only Bosses count for loot because everything has to be Mythic or Legendary quality for you to even get it with your Luck. On that note, by dint of Game reasons, your Luck is now frozen, and points may never be added or subtracted from it, even using Heart of the Hogyoku.**

"I hate you game!" I yell out as I nearly use Battle Roar on accident at this outrage. "To hell with you!"

 **Something has to keep you in line. Shut up about, you big baby.**

I seethe in silence for a moment before taking out Luc's Blade Tail, and observing it.

 **Luc's Blade Tail**

 **Quality: Mythic**

 **The tail of the Lord of Hueco Mundo, Luc, who ruled over most of the world there, the only place out of his domain being Barragan's domain and Los Noches. He established his dominance through the strength of his mind and the blade of his tail, which could cut the densest of Hierro's. Crafting Item.**

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Why is it this has a quality while Mörder doesn't?" I ask aloud, now distracted from all injustices.

 **Weapons have a quality classing as well, it is simply that Mörder is too high classed to even by classed. It is classier that class. Crafting Items can be made into weapons or armor, and has a Quality of its own as well.**

I sigh at the bad explanation before tossing the tail back into my inventory, taking out the arm lances, which seem like sleeves to fit over my arms.

 _Observe._

 **Luc's Arm Lances**

 **Quality: Mythic**

 **The lances that covered the arms of the Lord of Hueco Mundo, Luc, who ruled over most of the world there, the only place out of his domain being Barragan's domain and Los Noches. He established his dominance through the strength of his mind and the versatility of his lances. Able to launch lances up to three hundred yards away, and replenishes swiftly. Able to launch up to thirty at a time. +300 to Defense. +150% to Unarmed Attack. 5% Chance to harm the User.**

I let out a whistle at the boosts this one gives.

"Damn. That's pretty sweet for a long-range weapon. Guessing that they are also pretty tough, even if I managed to make them disappear." I mutter. "Well, I prefer my scythe, so maybe these can be used by Sage or Azure." I toss them back into inventory and take out the Adjucha armor, which appears to be akin to bulky dark colored armor you might see on a high ranked knight. Heavy and thick plate metal.

 **Adjucha Armor**

 **Quality: Legendary**

 **Armor make from the flesh of Adjuchas that was cut while Hierro was being powered, and forged into armor. Meant to protect from all manner of attacks, though some Kido or magic can bypass it. +100 to Defense. +75% to Physical/Kido Damage Resistance. -50% Movement Speed.**

"Well, that's worse…" I say blandly. "Perhaps I can scrap it for parts?"

I sigh and shake my head, before standing up again.

"ID Escape."

The world falls apart around me, and I look at my new siblings, who haven't moved too much from where they were.

"Hello to all the people's." I comment airily.

* * *

 **Azure's POV**

I look at Crimson with a slight frown, as Sage does the same. It hasn't even been a second since he went in, but it should've been some time with time dilation.

"Crimson, was it simply that you couldn't fight anything in the Time Dilation ID?" Sage asks in confusion, stepping over to him. "Or was it simply that you felt somewhat, antagonistic to us for delegating you to being the idiot with a scythe?"

"Hey!" Crimson objects loudly with a glare. "You asked me to get to level one-thousand, so I got to level 1074 and leveled all our skills appropriately! Why're you yelling at me for that?!" I look at him in surprise.

"But, we didn't receive any level ups." I interject in confusion. "Why do you think that is?" He shrugs as runs a hand through his hair, scowling.

"I though that this may be the case." He begins. "It appears that while each of us perfect clones of each other, but we are apparently individuals as well. Put simply, we have to level out skills on our own time, and create skills for ourselves. It makes logical sense, if you think about it." He smirks at our shocked faces. "Yeah, I have a bigger brain than both of you now. But, while there are some disadvantages to this, there are many more advantages as well. For one, each of us can become checks and balances, so none of us can become the most powerful, we can train to combat each other and have different skills for such an occasion." I balk at the thought.

"Why would we need to fight each other, Crimson? We are practically one and the same!" I object, though part of me realizes the wisdom behind the idea. Crimson locks eyes with me as Sage puts a hand on his chin, thinking.

"My Wisdom is currently a little less than eight and a fifth more than yours, Azure." He replies, scowling again. "But even I know that you understand the necessity. But, I can tell that the idea is against your nature, so leave it to me and Sage if you wish. Focus on being a healer or defense type fighter if you so wish. But enough of this, I have gifts for the both of you."

He reaches forward with both arms, his hands disappearing for a moment before reappearing, his left holding a nodachi with black sheath, no hand guard, and a black hilt wrap, showing off a sickly yellow color on the material beneath, and his right holding what looks like white sleeves with a metallic mail on one side.

"Here, Azure, I got this for you. Should be a good weapon for you, if you appreciate irony." He continues as he tosses me the nodachi. I catch it calmly and bring it up to my face. "Here, Sage, take these. It'll help with defense and unarmed attack."

"Observe," Sage and I mutter together as he takes the sleeves from Crimson.

 **Shadow Slayer**

 **Quality: Legendary**

 **A sword made from the bones and essence of a long dead Vasto Lorde Class Hollow. It is filled with the madness that plagued its maker, and seeks out spiritual energy to absorb and eats it fast as lightning. Base Damage: 750. +75% Damage Dealt, +25% Attack and Movement Speed, absorbs 1000 RP from every opponent it cuts, and absorbs 100 more every second that it remains in contact with the subject**.

I shiver as I read the description, disliking the blade immediately as I begin to feel slightly sick even holding it.

"I see that face, Azure." Crimson calls out, drawing my eyes to see his sympathetic eyes, if hidden behind his scowl. "Well, if nothing else, treat it like an Asauchi. If you are going to try and enter the Soul Society Court Guard Squads, then use it for a base for an actual Zanpakuto. Just, use Heart of the Hogyoku to give you a Zanpakuto spirit." I nod shakily, somewhat shaken by the suggestion.

We look at Sage to see him nodding and putting the sleeves in his inventory.

"Thank you for the gift, Crimson, but I think for now, we need to go and practice for ourselves, thank you." He says, opening his mouth again.

"Wait, I have an idea." Crimson interrupts, raising his hands. "Heart of the Hogyoku, raise Azure and Sage to my level."

 **3300 RP Lost!**

 **Level Up x923**

 **Azure**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 1074**

 **EXP:** **19,500/106,300**

 **HP: 123,100/123,100**

 **SP: 121,400/121,400**

 **RP: 137,400/137,400**

 **MP: 137,400/137,400**

 **Str: 148**

 **Agi: 246**

 **End: 157**

 **Int: 300**

 **Wis: 300**

 **Cha: 100**

 **Luck: -5398**

 **Free Points: 5980**

"Gods, that Luck will get us killed." Sage comments with gritted teeth. "But at least we're over level one thousand, and we know that we at least all feel the drain of HotH." Crimson looks at us in confusion as I nod before he snaps his fingers.

"That's what I forgot." He chastises himself. "Heart of the Hogyoku, increase their Luck to my level.

 **3300 RP Drained!**

 **4185 Luck Gained!**

 **Luck: -1213**

"You spent over four thousand points on Luck?" Sage deadpans at our brother. Crimson merely rolls his eyes.

"Of course not, I took away the leveling decrease after ninety levels passed by. Kinda thought that you would get it." He admits, running his hand through his hair again.

I smile at him.

"Smart choice." I praise him, making him preen slightly.

"Well, might as well give you two the overarching changes I have. Heart of the Hogyoku, grant them Stat Point Farm and nullify the Luck Level Decrease." He intones.

 **-3400 RP!**

My smile widens somewhat at him.

"Nicely done, Crimson." Sage says with a smile. "We should assign all our points, Azure, and if you have any left over, Crimson, you should as well." Crimson nods airily, stretching. "Azure, go for Wisdom, Charisma, and Endurance, with Strength and Agility as Secondary points. Crimson, Go for Strength and Endurance, with Intelligence and Agility as Secondary points. I will use Agility, Intelligence, and Charisma as my main points, while Endurance and Wisdom are my secondary focus." I nod, while Crimson just waves him off.

I look at my stats and begins thinking.

 _I have over five thousand points to apply, and I was given five targets, two secondary. So, splitting this evenly, it would be 1196 points each. Let's take a third away from two of those, roughly 798, and put it to the other three. So, 1462 to Wisdom, Charisma, and Endurance, while 797 goes to both Strength and Agility._ I think as I stare.

I nod to cement my thoughts before adding the points, and confirming them.

I let out a slight groan as the pain sets in, nearly falling to my knees as the pain splits through my head and my body begins to ache all over. I shudder as my muscles spasm. After several seconds, the pain passes, and I take a breath, looking over my stats.

 **Azure**

 **Race: Nephalem**

 **Level: 1074**

 **EXP:** **19500/106300**

 **HP: 270,300/270,300**

 **SP: 201,900/201,900**

 **RP: 283,600/283,600**

 **MP: 137,400/137,400**

 **Str: 945**

 **Agi: 1043**

 **End: 1619**

 **Int: 300**

 **Wis: 1762**

 **Cha: 1562**

 **Luck: -1213**

 **Free Points: 0**

I nod at my stats before dismissing them and looking at my brothers.

"Well, we should all be roughly even-." Sage begins before Crimson shakes his head.

"Hell to the no!" He shouts. "I used Stat Point Farm almost instantly in my dungeon. You still need to farm through the dungeon to get up to my level, kiddies." He smirks at us as he draws his mask from his inventory. "Looks like I train Ichi today."

"ID Create: Time Dilation." Sage utters instantly. A moment he vanishes, before he reappears with the sleeves Crimson got him on his arms, and a new pair of black combat boots, and a mask with green eyes and a green flat mouth. "And now I'm right up there with you, brother." He removes his mask and smirks at Crimson. I heave a sigh.

"Guess I just have to catch up now, but might as well create some skills." I mutter as the two get into an argument. "Heart of the Hogyoku, give me a healing skill."

 **-3400 RP!**

 **Skill: Lux has been Created!**

 **Lux: Level 1/100**

 **The light has been known for many things, its warmth, comfort, its blazing wrath, and, of course, it's ability to heal. Able to Heal Minor Injuries, and stop most bleeding. 1% HP Restored per use. Cost: 100 RP.**

"Heart of the Hogyoku, Max out the Skill Lux." I say.

 **-3500 RP!**

 **Lux Level 100/100**

 **The light has been known for many things, its warmth, comfort, its blazing wrath, and, of course, its ability to heal. Able to Heal any injury or illness, no matter how severe. It can even heal the mind. 100% HP Restored per use. Cost: 50 RP.**

I smile at the skill.

 _Now I can save those precious to me. But._ I scowl darkly as a though lances through my mind. _I need to be able to protect them, so I will use any means necessary, even lethal force. Heart of the Hogyoku, give me a subtle killing skill._

 **-3600 RP!**

 **Skill: Nox has been created!**

 **Nox: Level MAX**

 **The night hides the worst monsters. In the night, the creepies crawl, the infections fester, and the hunters prowl unknown. The night will destroy all in its path, as surely as it will hide its own movements. Causes target to fall unconscious and lose HP as time passes while the skill is focused. Will cause a state of permanent catatonia if target is alive after half an hour, and death is sure after one hour. Cost: 100 RP+30 RP per minute.**

I gulp as I look at the skill. I may never wish to use it, but it will ultimately be of use.

"Well, guess it's my turn." I say as my brothers continue to argue regardless of my own previous actions. "But I suppose I need to take your suggestion seriously, Crimson. All of us should. Heart of the Hogyoku, give us all personal Zanpakuto spirits."

 **-3700 RP!**

I look at my hand, surprised by the lack of change, before dismissing it.

"Create ID: Time Dilation." I say, as the world around me fades to a blank white space.

A moment later, a list of dungeons appears in front of my face, showing all our dungeons.

I tap on the Gillian dungeon, as I'm sure both Crimson and Sage did before me.

 **Warning: Due to the fact that you are too high leveled, you will receive no EXP for killing in or completing this Dungeon. Are you sure you wish to proceed?**

 **Yes/No**

I tap on yes, and Hueco Mundo comes into being around me. I take in a breath before drawing Shadow Slayer awkwardly out of its sheath in my hand.

"Well, I suppose if I must fight with this sword, I will use the sheath for defense. It makes it more balanced." I mutter as I hear Hollow Roars around me. I sigh as I reach into my inventory, bringing out my mask, decorated with sad blue dots for eyes and a frown, and putting it on my face.

I face the first of the Gillian's that appears and charge with shunpo, slashing through the mask, killing instantly.

 **Skill: Nodachi Mastery, has been created!**

 **Nodachi Mastery: Level 1/100**

 **Through old Japan, the Nodachi was a fierce, if unwieldly, weapon. Able to split a man in two if used properly. These heavy blades are not known for their ease of use. +10% Nodachi Attack Speed, +15% Nodachi Attack Damage, +5% Nodachi Defense. 45% Chance to fumble the Nodachi. Need 100 Strength to lift one handed.**

I smile at that notice as another pops up.

 **20 Str Gained! 10 Agi Gained! 25 End Gained!**

I nod and charge forward, the slight pain negligible.

 _Time to catch up to Crimson and Sage._ I think.

* * *

CUT! I CALLED CUT, DAMN IT!

Phew, Azure almost got carried away there. Anyhow, all of you see how strong these three are at this point? Well, I made it that way, but I got my friend to thank for doing all the calculations (he made a mistake, so we're fairly certain that all three of them should be higher) so do me a favor, and call thanks on that count!

Still would be happy for a one liner, but I have a few up here now.

By the way, a nod to AscendedHumanity for giving me the Stat Point idea(and being a bouncer for my ideas, sorry if that annoyed you) so yeah… Anyways, I'll be on my way. It's late, and I'm tired, sue me…

Later.

~Lambda38


	3. Chapter 2: Chibi-Soldier

**A/N:** Everyone, cheer with me, the first flame has been submitted! And I would take the time to deconstruct and destroy their flame, but I'm too lazy and don't actually care.(plus I enjoyed it a bit too much to do that)

So onwards!

The Poll will be closed at the start of the next chapter, however, currently in the lead Is Orihime, followed by one Rukia Kuchiki(easy enough to do, with how I plan on proceeding), who then is followed by Karin & Yuzu in third.

Anyhow, moving on, that last chapter is really all about training up the stats(at this point, they leave the likes of Yamamoto and Aizen in the dust and may one day only be equaled by Ichigo and Yhwach if, and only if, they remain stagnant). All the number crunching done beforehand is now not really going to be very present, rather it will be about teaching Ichigo, invading Soul Society(quote unquote), and something that Crimson will be doing.(still not sure what to do with him yet, but I'm getting ideas…)

Finally, it does occur to me some don't like my style, which admittedly could use some work(I do have a habit of pulling things from a hat…). To this end, I am looking for a beta, if anybody thinks they're up for it. (also going to write a version of this story where Sean doesn't think of clones… so that'll be a thing. why not, people seem to want it, and I'm curious myself!)

Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, sorry for the long author's note.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sage's POV**

I watch as Crimson and Azure appear, their respective masks off after completing the Vasto Lorde ID. Each of us had gotten somewhat different outfits in the past several days.

Azure, while she kept her mask on her sash in case anybody accidentally finds us as we exit our ID's, now wears a strip of black cloth over her eyes, a suggestion made by Crim to protect her from Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu just in case we couldn't break its hypnosis, however unlikely. She's dressed in a modest white long-sleeved shirt with a black rose imprinted across the lower left abdomen, with a black overcoat that goes to her knees, held somewhat closed by a black sash around her waist. Adorning her legs in a pair of dark grey pants with black stripes down the sides, going into a pair of dark purple boots.

Crim, didn't change much at all, merely changing his hairstyle from bedhead natural to having it swept to the side, so that people would be able to tell a difference between us, and has a pair of silver vambraces with green veins throughout. He also acquired a new weapon, a massive broadsword which he keeps slung across his back, the handle reaching nearly two feet out from over his shoulder, and added a white rose on the lower right part of the abdominal area of his shirt.

I changed from my original dark jeans to a pair of black running pants which I have tucked into the same boots I got on my run through the Gillian ID. I also have a light, black kevlar jacket on, and a gray t-shirt with a dark gray rose in the middle of the abdominal area, with Luc's Arm Lances finishing my ensemble.

And every single piece that each of us had on was Mythic Level Gear, with the bonuses being far more than well worth it.

Azure's eye covering had the bonus of protecting from most types of mental control, while her coat grants heavy resistance to elemental based attacks, fire being the main concern. Her boots gave her the ability to use Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku without Mana or Reiryoku cost.

Crimson exchanged his shirt, pants, and shoes for one's made to look exactly the same made with Heart of the Hogyoku, which amplify his ability to do damage, but offer next to no protection.

For Mythic Quality level items, anyhow. His coat offers incredible protection, since it was made by Heart of the Hogyoku for defense, specifically from long-ranged rather than close-ranged. His vambraces offer significant bonuses to his defense while facing piercing and slashing weapons, but are ineffective against smashing ones, and make it easier to use two handed weapons in one hand, not that he needs it.

My own boots increased my speed by a multiplier of two, and increased the power of my kicks. My pants reduced my SP consumption down to 1/10 of any originally SP consuming Skill or Ability, while my jacket added an additional 1000 to my original defense and defended from practically all wind or water based attacks.

"So then, the two of you have finally decided to finish." I say in mock irritation. Crimson merely flashes a wide smile at me while Azure chuckles behind her hand.

"Well, brother," Azure begins. "I've finally mastered all the skills I've chosen to master, and all our shared skills are now maxed out. We have a day to complete the rest of the Quest, which at this point is simply all of us making a line to say when we appear in battle." Crimson's smile broadens even further.

"Nope!" He states. "I already got one, the Quest simply says Completion Pending. I'm guessing that means that we have to finish together. I smile happily at the thought as I put my hand on my chin.

 _Well, I want a line that represents me, so I'm assuming that Crim did the same. Well, I'm usually the one who stays in the middle of the two of them one the morality action scale. I know that I have to look amazing as I do this._ I think, ignoring my siblings as they speak with each other. I know they understand that I don't listen as I am like this… Probably. _So, I fight with my hands, Luc's Arm Lances, and with the bow I received in my Adjucha ID run through, however none of that truly makes a quote. Perhaps my decided alias of Klaeger could help? Yes, that makes more sense than what I had. I think that that will do._

I lower my hand as my decision comes to mind.

I look at my two siblings, who now stare back at me, which I still find odd how Azure does it, seeing as her eyes are covered.

"Hm?" I query in confusion. Crimson scoffs and waves his hand at me impatiently.

"Go on, complete the Quest, say your one liner." He urges. "Azure did it, I did it, we're waiting on you now." I blink in surprise, before smiling and clearing my throat, straightening my face.

"I have heard the cries of those you have wronged, and I am here to reap justice!" I say, nearly shouting as I extend my left arm out theatrically. Crimson stares at me, weighing it in his head.

"Sure, why not, it works." He replies blandly, making me frown. Azure merely nods in agreement, causing my frown to morph into a pout.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Becoming Sensei**

 **Objectives:**

 **Gain Stealth Skills(Complete)**

 **Gain Reiatsu Controlling Skill(Complete)**

 **Gain Perfect Mastery over Scythe (1/1)(Compete)**

 **Gain Perfect Mastery over a Martial Art (1/1)(Complete)**

 **Gain Expert Mastery over a Distance Attack Technique (1/1) (Complete)**

 **Gain Expert Mastery over the three main Speed Techniques (3/3)(Complete)**

 **Bring all Stats above one hundred (7/7) (Complete)**

 **Rewards: 20000 EXP, 200000 Yen, Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki Quest Line Continuation**

 **Side Objectives:**

 **Learn all Skills naturally (Complete)**

 **Use Ability 'Heart of the Hogyoku' no more than five times to Level each of the Skills(Complete)**

 **Create three various useful skills (3/3) (Complete)**

 **Complete Quest within a month(Complete)**

 **Learn epic catchy one liner (1/1)(Complete)**

 **Side Objective Rewards: 75000 EXP, 650000 Yen, Title.**

 **Rewards: 95,000 EXP, 850,000 Yen, Title: Sensei.**

 **Title: Grandmaster Sensei**

 **You have become master of more than one art, have become what all teachers aspire to be, a Grandmaster of war. Well, maybe not all teachers, but the point remains. +50% Ease of Understanding for Students. +75% Learning Ability for Students. Patience Near Limitless. +150% Learning Speed for Students if Combat Oriented Skills. -75% Chance of Misunderstanding.**

I grunt at the rewards, smiling at the title. At first, the three of us theorized we would get titles for killing so many Hollows, but after the thousandth or so we gave up on that idea. But this title, I certainly will reap the benefits of.

Crimson lets out a laugh as he reads his title, while Azure relaxes somewhat and her smile becomes somehow even more gentle.

"Well, Grandmaster Sensei will be a useful title whilst I am teaching Ichigo." I comment. "Can't imagine what use you two will have for it though."

Crimson merely cocks an eyebrow at me with a grin.

"I'm thinking we got different titles, because I got Unparalleled Warrior, little brother." He retorts, making me scowl at the nickname.

I am not younger than him, dammit!

"And I received the Title, Peerless Illusionist." Azure informs us. "I am thinking that the Quest decided to grant us differing titles so that we would be more prepared for our various quest lines. And as predicted, Crimson is merely the brute waving his sword about." Crimson scowls heavily as she speaks, making her smirk. "You know it's true, brother."

"Doesn't mean that you should be mean, dearest sister." He replies scathingly. "By the way, shouldn't we have received the next quest by now?"

We all look as screens pop up before us.

 **Theoretically, yes. In practice? You still don't have a purpose Crimson, aside from being a training dummy for when Ichigo is older, so the next set of Quests cannot be issued.**

"Crimson, you have any problems with spying on Urahara and keeping his and the rest of their attentions off of me?" I ask him. He tilts his head in thought, before shaking his head and sighing.

"I think I can manage that. Heart of the Hogyoku, grant me an ability to put a Hollow Hole anywhere on my body." He replies.

 **-4400 SP!**

We wait as Crimson reads his new skill, smiling throughout it.

"Alright, I think I can manage that." He replies as he pulls shirt up to reveal a large hole in his stomach. "Shouldn't be too hard, considered I have a mask, though I doubt they'll think it's a Hollow Mask until I show my hole to them." He tenses and prepares to head out, before stopping. "Wait, another thing, Heart of the Hogyoku, give me the ability to emit Hollow Reiatsu."

 **-4500 SP!**

I slowly nod my head to imaginary music as he reads this message as well.

"Alright, I'm ready!" He announces.

 **New Quest!**

 **Storyline Quest**

 **Training Montage**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Convince Ichigo to train under you to protect his family**

 **Train Ichigo to at least Level 90 by the time the Soul Society Arc approaches**

 **Teach Ichigo how to Contact his Zanpakuto**

 **Teach him Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Karate, and Cero Skills up to Level 30(0/4)**

 **Side Objectives:**

 **Do not get Discovered**

 **Train Ichigo to Suppress his Reiatsu**

 **Convince him to allow you to train his sisters when the time comes**

 **Teach him Blut Vene and Arterie**

 **Train him in his Quincy Skills to Level 25**

 **Objectives Rewards: Apprentice Ichigo Kurosaki, Further Entertainment in the Future, 1,000,000 EXP, 50,000,000 Yen.**

 **Side Objective Rewards: Anonymity, Title, Weapon, Apprentices Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki, 3,000,000 EXP, 200,000,000 Yen.**

 **Time Limit: 6 Years**

 **Failure: Ichigo Kurosaki's Death, Karin Kurosaki's Death, Yuzu Kurosaki's Death, World Ending*. *depending on time of failure.**

 **Quest: Training Montage running in conjunction with Running Decoy(Crimson) and Hidden Dagger(Azure).**

I let out an approving grunt at the screen before me.

"Well, it appears that we each have our work cut out for us, now don't we?" I ask rhetorically. Crimson chuckles as he summons his mask from his inventory, donning it while throwing his greatsword into it.

"Well, a Vasto Lorde appearing in Karakura should be well enough to catch some attention. Go find chibi-Ichi and help him out." Crimson says before he vanishes with Sonido. I turn and look at Azure, who nods.

"Create a garganta, infiltrate Soul Society by unleashing Hollows into the Rukongai discreetly, while saving the Shinigami who come to fight. Then, join one of the Court Guard Squads through my own methods. Understood, Brother." She recites, drawing Shadow Slayer from its sheath in her hand, and slashing it through the air, creating a garganta. We all learned how, seeing as we'll need to be able to enter Soul Society at a moment's notice, but need to have something there(ex. Hollows) to explain the phenomena.

A few moments after the rift in space closes, a dense and malevolent Reiatsu begins weighing down the area. I raise an eyebrow, recognizing the fact that it's at least twice as large as how much we measured Urahara's at.

 _I would've thought you'd have gone in at at least seven times the size of that man. Then, nobody would ignore you._ I think, slightly confused, before coming to a conclusion. _If the conversion rate is incredibly high, however, I can understand why you wish to conserve on RP, Crim. Perhaps that is simply it. I can't imagine anything else, seeing as we each have multiple millions of every single type of stat point._

I grab my mask out of my inventory and don it, shunpoing discreetly towards the Karakura elementary school. Once I arrive, I find let my senses search the town, finding Yoruichi and Kisuke in hot pursuit of my brother while the patriarch of the Kurosaki family remains at their clinic, Masaki running at a fast rate towards my location, and Ichigo somewhere inside the school.

I shunpo to the entrance and phase through the door. One of the great things about being a soul is that nobody important sees me and having a phasing ability allows me to enter without disturbing the world, and nobody is crazy enough to believe those who do see me.

Heh, idiots.

I walk through the halls until I reach the area where Ichigo's class is currently going on. I walk through the door and look until I find a certain orange berry looking at me, though everyone else is ignoring me. I suppress a chuckle as I begin to walk on air towards him, causing his eyes to widen. I reach him swiftly and lean down to whisper in his ear.

"Pay attention in class, kiddo." I chastise slowly, causing him to try and focus on the board ahead of him. "Now I want you to listen to me. When the period ends, I'm going to be out in the hallway, so come on out, and follow me, got it?"

Ichigo slowly nods, my high number of Charisma points doing their work for convincing him.

I walk back out the door and sit down out of the way to wait. Five minutes later, the bell tolls, and kids begin pouring out of their classrooms, obviously getting ready to head home.

I check the clock on the wall and find myself slightly surprised to find it's past three. Well past three. Oh, hey. I close my eyes and focus on my Reiatsu sense, and find that Masaki seems to be held up by Crimson, who is surrounded by her and the two former captains.

I chuckle as I let go of my senses, and stand up to find Ichigo looking at me. I gesture for him to follow and begin walking. Once he follows, we walk for several minutes I pull him into an abandoned room and close the door before locking my gaze onto him.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" I ask the boy, tilting my head. "Or of what I am?" He shakes his head, making me force a grunt of irritation. "I expected as much. Ichigo, I am what is commonly referred to as a Soul." His brow scrunches in cute confusion. "I am the remains of a human who has died, Ichigo." His eyes widen at that one. "I have become stronger with death, but I have also had my eyes opened to the truth, Ichigo, and I need you to see it as well. I am going to show you a vision of what is to come. Now I need you to tell me, Ichigo, do you trust me?"

 _I doubt that this speech would work on him if he wasn't a child, the fact that the Quest said I have his trust and my high as hell Charisma be damned._ I think as he nods, nearly without hesitation.

I nod, and reach out to touch his forehead. We tested this on each other, but we were entirely unsure if it would work on people who aren't us.

 _Create ID: Time Dilation, Slaughterfest._ I think, as the world around us turns into another version bathed in dark red light.

I nod in relief as I confirm that he is alive and take Ichigo's hand.

"Come with me. I have something that you must see." I say as I begin to drag him off. I can naturally hold of the effects of the Slaughterfest ID for about twenty minutes, and that is more than enough time. It always begins, progresses, and ends exactly the same unless we input more information.

I pull Ichigo out of the school before picking him up in my arms and using Air Walk to get a better vantage point. We rise to the point where we can clearly see the ground, with frozen people in them, cars not moving, and birds stopped mid flap.

"What-what is this?" Ichigo asks, fear in his voice, tears seemingly on the edge of his voice. "Where are we?"

"You don't recognize your own home, Ichigo?" I ask him, prompting a gasp out of his lips. "This is Karakura town. Now, we have arrived. Watch and learn the future."

I release my little control over the ID and the scene progresses. We stand just above the Urahara Shoten, watching as cars pass by and people continue walking, for a little while, anyways. Above us, I sense the Gargantas opening, the first Hollows arriving.

"It looks like any other day, doesn't it, Ichigo?" I ask him, cloaking us from the sight of the Hollows. "But today, is the end." The Hollows unleash a barrage of Cero's upon the ground, causing the ground to shatter and erupt around. People begin to scream as the pandemonium spreads.

Ichigo stares around in terror as fires break out, and people start dying. Copies of Urahara, Tessai, and Yoruichi exit the Shoten and begin to try and halt the horde of Hollows. For the first few minutes, it works, but even they are pushed back as the Hollows keep coming, gradually getting stronger and stronger, several Gillains already among the pack, an Adjucha leading them.

"Look down the road." I order Ichigo as the Hollow's begin to block the light of the sun. I watch as the boy looks towards the end of the road just as Masaki runs around it, with Karin and Yuzu, older by several years, run towards the Urahara shoten. A moment after, and orange haired teen runs after them, looking incredibly panicked while trying to remain calm.

"Recognize them?" I ask him quietly. I may hate what I'm doing, but it's the easiest way to insure his silence, even if he ends up hating me later for lying to him.

His breath hitches as he continues to stare.

"Mother! Karin, Yuzu!" He yells, trying to go them, as I hold him back. They don't seem to realize he's even there, and continue running as a new player enters the field in front of Masaki, causing her to stop, blanching.

A Vasto Lorde.

In a single moment, both versions of Ichigo watch as his family is torn apart by the beast before him. Ichigo stills in my arms, and I can hear the choked sobs from him as his family's blood litters the ground, the pieces of their bodies flying.

Older Ichigo falls to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief and horror as I begin to speak.

"This is what will happen one day, Ichigo." I urge, holding his head and forcing him to stare at the event. "Several years from now, this will come to pass. Your family will die, all because you were too weak to do anything about it." We wait for a moment as horrendous laughter peals from the Vasto Lorde in front of Older Ichigo, as red spiritual pressure starts to appear off of the orange haired teen. "And the only thing you can do, is lose control."

A scream peals out of the fallen teen, as his body transforms into a massive lizard like Hollow, before he launches forward and tears the Vasto Lorde to pieces, screaming all the while.

"You have the strength, Ichigo, you simply need to have it brought forth." I inform him.

 _ID Escape._ I think as we're catapulted away from the vision. Ichigo finds himself back where we started and falls to his knees, hands around his head as he whimpers.

I wait for several moments, a little scream coming out of him a moment after I soundproof the room. Ichigo remains where he is, shuddering heavily and dry heaving as I lean down and place a hand on the back of his head.

"Ichigo. That future, can be averted." I whisper gently, making him whip his head up, tears streaming down his face as he stands and grabs my collar.

"Tell me! I need to know, how can I save my family?" He begs weakly as he shakes his hands back and forth, trying to make me budge, even while I make no move to stop him.

"Train under me." I order coldly, making him freeze. "I can train you to be strong enough to take on any threat, no matter the size, Ichigo, but it will require much from you. Are you certain you wish to proceed?" The determination in his eyes doesn't waver for a moment as he nods frantically. "Very well. There are three requirements if you wish me to train you. One is that this must remain absolutely secret. Nobody can know. Not your mother, not your father, not your sisters, not your friends. Nobody, or I will leave, do you understand?"

He hesitates, obviously realizing what I'm going to request will be incredibly straining on him in more ways than one. He steels his resolve and nods again, meeting the eyes of my mask. I nod in return.

"Two, I will train you on both knowledge and skill. If you question my teachings, I reserve the right to leave at any time, because no matter what I teach you, no matter how obscure or seemingly useless, it will have a purpose. Do you understand?" I ask, getting another nod, though he gulps. Heh, guess I might not need to leave. "Finally, your resolve must never waver. If even for a moment, I feel that you aren't taking your training seriously, I will leave you and your family to your fates. Do you understand?"

Impossible requirements. Everyone has moments where they need to break, to questions, and to lean on others. I'm essentially asking him to be superhuman, and I won't back down. I expect him to fail, but I suppose that this lesson needs to be learned the hard way. When everything else fails, your resolve must be strong, and when that fails.

Know when to lean on others.

Ichigo, bless his little heart, nods seriously, making me smirk beneath my mask. I remove his hands from my collar and stand up.

"Your mother will be here momentarily. From what you know, a teacher pulled you aside and talked to you about your grades, understood?" I tell him. He nods hesitantly, guilt plaguing his eyes. "Good." I soldier on regardless. "I will be in contact tonight. Every night for the next five years, we will be training. Do not forget what you've promised here today."

I vanish with a Hirenkyaku out an open window, letting my Reiatsu flare for a single moment, signalling Crimson to back down.

Apparently, he thought that fighting with three Captain Class beings was a total blast, and is currently rocketing through the air above Karakura, fighting like he was having the grandest time of his life. Seriously, I can hear him from here.

I watch as he disengages with Urahara, saluting obnoxiously the man, Yoruichi, and Masaki, before vanishing in a Sonido, simultaneously stopping his flow of Reiatsu. He heads to the edge of Karakura, likely grinning like a madman under his mask, Yoruichi following close behind him in cat form, though he's probably intending on losing her soon.

In a single moment, he goes from the east edge of Karakura to the West edge, where I am waiting with my arms crossed, scowling with my mask off.

"Could you just not stick to non-combat means of distraction?" I ask in irritation. He grins at me as he removes his mask.

"Really, Sage, I love fighting. Also, my Quest grants me extra EXP for every distraction that is a non-lethal fight." He replies calmly. I sigh and shake my head.

"Crim, at our level that level of EXP likely won't even help." I point out with a glare, while he simply shrugs my words off.

"Eh, you get a chibi-Ichi, let me have my fun." He retorts as we begin walking away from Karakura, prompting me to grunt in frustration.

* * *

 **2300 that Night….**

I look at Ichigo's house as it finally falls silent, the small fight that had broken between Masaki and Isshin over the safety of their family long extinguished… And the furious lovemaking that came after finally ceased.

 _I am truly impressed at their stamina… And how thickheaded their kids are to sleep through the noise they made… I wouldn't be surprised if there's a new Kurosaki on the way now._ I shake my head and walk towards Ichigo's window, phasing through as he sleeps. I drop to the floor next to his bed, turning around to face him. I look at him for a few minutes. _Ichigo certainly was an adorable child. I'm glad that, for the moment, his surly nature has been prevented. Hopefully, I'll still be able to instill the loyalty he once had into him._

I reach over and put a hand onto his head, before thinking to **HotH.**

 _Heart of the Hogyoku, give me a skill to walk inside of others inner worlds._ I think.

 **-4600 RP!**

 **Skill: Mind Walking has been created!**

 **Mind Walking: Level MAX**

 **Walk into the minds of those around you, see all their secrets, put ideas into their subconscious as they live. When they are asleep, commune with them, and manipulate them as you see fit.**

 **Grants ability to enter others minds.**

 **1% Chance of Detection.**

"Mind Walking." I mutter, before my vision blacks out, and comes back with brilliantly lit skies and sideways skyscrapers that go on for ages. I chuckle at the sight. "Guess I need to give points to you for consistency, Ichigo."

I turn around and see the orange haired boy standing across from me, his eyes closed and unaware of my presence. I walk up to him and shake his shoulder, causing his eyes to fly up and look around before locking his eyes onto me.

"Your training begins now, Ichigo." I tell him, making his eyes widen in shock, and he opens his mouth to protest, before he shuts his mouth and gulps.

He looks around again and his eyes widen.

"Where, where are we?" He asks, fear lacing his voice. I shake my head as if in disappointment.

"I would've thought your parents-." I cut off and sigh, before beginning again. "Ichigo, this is your mind. What's called your inner world." His eyes become the size of dinner plates as he looks around.

"My, inner world?" He asks in awe, receiving a nod.

"Now then, Ichigo, defend yourself." I order, making him 'huh?' in confusion.

I charge him at speed barely worthy of ten AGI, my fist rocketing towards him. He panics and jumps backwards, landing on his backside as I follow up with a kick. He scrambles to stand up, only for my foot to collide with him, causing him to crumple in pain. I retract my leg, letting him hit the ground.

 _Observe,_ I think.

 **Name: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **Age: 9**

 **Race: Human/Shinketsu**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 80/200**

 **SP:94/100**

 **RP: 2,300/1,000**

 **MP: N/A**

 **Str: 4**

 **Agi: 2**

 **End: 8**

 **Int: 11**

 **Wis: 13**

 **Cha: 6**

 **Luck: 1**

 **Status:**

 **Human: Living, breathing person… Y'know, not dead…**

 **Effects: Able to interact with the Living, but not with the Dead.**

 **High Spiritual Pressure: Has higher RP than most do.**

 **Effects: Enables interaction with the Dead. Unlocks RP. +1000 RP.**

 **Shinketsu Shinigami: Son of a Soul Reaper, from a 'True Bloodline'.**

 **Effects: Grants ability to Interact with Souls and Hollows. +? RP when Shinigami Perk unlocked.**

 **Shiba Descendant: Child of the Shiba Clan of the Soul Society. Shiba are known for their incredible physical strength and Loyalty.**

 **Effects: +? to Str and Agi when Status Shinigami is Unlocked. Stubbornly Loyal to a fault. +? RP.**

 **Untrained: No formal training in the realm of Spirits. Training in the realm of the Living lacking.**

 **Effects: HP and SP quartered till rectified.**

 _Huh. Looks like Ichigo is stronger than even I anticipated. At least, I think he is strong for his age. Wouldn't know, I suppose._ I think as the boy tries to get up. _Well, it isn't like I really expected him to be able to take me on. But that Untrained Status. That is a true problem, and one I will happily correct._

"You're weak, Ichigo. If this is all you have, you'll never be able to defeat anybody, let alone protect your family." I tell him, gazing down upon his form as he listens. His fists clench, and he rises to charge at me, yells.

He flails about, trying to hit me with the pittence of karate that he knows. I clasp my hands behind my back as I dodge with ease. After he begins panting, I put a palm against his chest and shove him down.

He lands on his back with an grunt, tears forming in his eyes.

"Enough!" I shout, breaking his pity party. "You will never grow stronger if you can't keep on going, Ichigo! I told you that I would leave if you waver in your determination. Are you going to waver now?" I glare down at him through my mask. He sniffles several times before he stands back up. I nod. "Good. Now let us begin in earnest."

* * *

And calling cut.

I feel like that is shorter than it ought be… That might be because I wanted to add one of the other two's POV's, but hey.

So, currently, by the next chapter(sometime January or February at worst) the Poll will be closed, so make sure to cast your votes if yuo want somebody to become stronger by far than they were in canon.

Currently, we have Orihime with 12, Rukia with 8, Yuzu & Karin with 6, Chad, Menoly & Loly, and Hanataro with 5, Uryu and Ururu & Jinta with 4, Nemu with 3, and the dobe, Ganju with 2.

So yeah. I'm going to be doing next chapter from Azure's POV on how infil with the SS goes, and the chapter after that should be Crimson sometime down the line with Ichi training, and one of the students coming to light(possibly). There is guarenteed five apprentices, maybe six depending on which Poll choice goes, so that'll be fun.

After that chapter, it'll be little flashes in and out with more apprentices filling out… Pretty much training montage, but more epic(and more explained). So, yes. I'll see all of you people next chapter, and of course, put forth your votes.

(now I know why it's so short, it's only nine pages long… never realized how much all the skills padded the docs…)

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, yadda yadda yadda.

~Lambda38


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Dagger

**A/N:** Yo. So, the winners of the poll were as follows. Orihime with 20 in first, and for second we have a Karin & Yuzu with eleven. So yes, these three also apparently get to be apprentices… Well… I'll probably have enough to write about.

And also, thanks to Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi for saving my own creation from my exhausted mind and beta-ing this chapter!

With that said, let's get on with the show! Here you get to meet Azure's only apprentice(of my own making) because it wouldn't feel right to leave the only lady out!

* * *

 **Azure's POV**

I watch as the Soul Reapers approach the area where I unleashed the Hollows. I sniff as I take in their power levels. I've either grievously overestimated the Soul Society's capabilities, or their ability to determine their own strength against that of their enemies. 'Pride before the fall,' works troublingly well with the Soul Society, it seems. Well, I suppose it at least means that I'll be able to easily get to save and heal them. So, my objectives are becoming much easier now.

I draw my eye covering from where it rests above my eyes down to cover them, and sit on the tree behind me, and wait. It takes only a moment before the Hollows I brought start closing in on the sacrificial lambs, charging straight in with complete abandon.

I do hope Aizen doesn't mind that I borrowed his Reiatsu suppressing Hollows for this. In moments, the Soul Reapers sounds of panic reach my ears, giving a cacophony of sound that makes me frown, my brow furrowing in slight concern.

 _If you are so weak that you can't even hold onto calm, you shouldn't be out past the thirtieth Rukongai district, let alone out here in the sixtieth._ I think in worry. Several of the Soul Reaper's powers flare up, signifying a release to Shikai, not that it will help them.

I brought over seventy two Hollows, while their party consists of two Shikai wielders, likely of fifteenth seat or below, and several likely unranked Soul Reapers. They have no chance.

I wait in tense silence, my hand clenching tightly on my swords hilt, and eventually, the Reiatsu of both shikai wielders falls, and four others nearly vanish swiftly thereafter. I stand, letting some of my Reiatsu past my suppression, about what I assume a third seat would have, and Shunpo to the massacre. Looking at the spiritual pressures of the Hollows, the shinigami did better than I thought they would, killing nearly twenty before being pushed back.

I draw Shadow Slayer and slash multiple times, my perfect weapon mastery allowing me to kill multiple Hollows in a single hit, ignoring the addictive feeling as their life force is transferred to me with some difficulty, clearing a fifteen foot area around the cowering Soul Reapers with liberal usage of Shunpo. After several moments of keeping the area clear, the Hollows seem to realize they can't win, and start to retreat, their numbers thinned heavily.

I let them go, swiftly sheathing my sword and turning to the group of Soul Reapers, closing the distance in nearly a moment. I halt as the two conscious Soul Reapers shakily raise their blades at me.

"What do you want?" One of them asks, voice surprisingly steady. I wonder if he thinks I don't know he's afraid just because I can't physically see him. I sigh softly.

"I have no ill will to any of you, or I'd have let you die, Soul Reapers." I reply gently, raising my hands quietly. "But if you don't allow me to treat the ones on the ground, they'll likely die." I swivel my head to give the appearance of staring at them as they remain motionless for several moments. "Well, come on, move if you want them to live!"

They hesitantly lower their swords and do as I say.

"Please save them." The one who hadn't spoken, a young woman, by the sound of it, begs. In a flash I am past them, at the side of the one closest to dying.

 _Lux._ I think as a golden glow appears around my hands, Reiryoku flowing through me. In a moment, all of her wounds close and she sits up, gasping, as I move on to the one next to her, repeating the process as I let my Reiatsu drop.

By the time I've healed the third one, I have to stand and walk slightly to reach the others, stumbling on my way. I heal him, then the next one over, and finally collapse next to last one, breathing heavily, as I use my skill one final time.

It took next to nothing out of me, but it's important to put on an act as if it does, otherwise I may be seen as a threat to the Soul Society, or worse, a pawn for Aizen to try and use. Neither are fates I wish to tempt, nor do I wish to seem too strong. I may well be able to face all of Soul Society on my own, but then again I might not, so caution is best.

As the last one rises, gasping as he realizes that his stomach is completely whole, I stagger to my feet, using Shadow Slayer as a crutch.

"Don't, don't get yourselves, killed." I gasp out, leaning heavily as I begin to walk away. "I'd hate, to, rescue you, again, children."

"Hey, you're in no condition to be out on your own, and we need to bring you in to report you to-!" The leader begins, her voice rising as she approaches behind me, before I Shunpo away in a second, leaving them all over a mile behind. I suppress my Reiatsu again and stand tall.

 _Well, we'll just have to see whether or not my efforts will bear fruit. But for now, I need to hunt the rest of those Hollows, preferably before they attack any Rukongai villages. Innocent lives must be defended at any cost._ I think as I seek out the few remaining ones. Having found them, and found them attacking a defenseless village for the most part, I Shunpo off with a curse.

Moments later, I arrive and draw my nodachi, slashing straight through one about to eat the soul of a child. In a moment, the little girl looks up, her eyes locking on me.

"Wh-who-?" She begins before I charge another one, bisecting it from tail to mask, before leaping at a spider Hollow, cutting off its legs before impaling its face, and using as a springboard to leap high up. I complete an arc over the people between me and the next one, which is chasing down a small group of souls who have swords that are screaming like little girls.

I lands directly on its mask, crushing it beneath the mere force of my fall, and leaping towards the next, exactly one house over, the first to actually realize that I'm here. I cut off the monkey's arms before impaling its mask, killing it.

I do a quick scan of the village.

 _Four left._ I think before charging down towards where the rest are, and swiftly burst through the chest of the one closest to me, causing it to explode. The rest finally notice me and I smile softly, before cutting them all down with a liberal use of Shunpo and one Shadow Slayer. I sheath the nodachi, observing the people around me, and see several are nearing death's door.

I shake my head in despair, before turning to leave the village. I would dearly love to save their lives, but dying could be better than leaving them to this life. Suffering and need, no better than in the world of the Living. It sickens me.

I hold the sneer off of my face at the thought.

 _The Soul Society believes that it is so much better than the World of the Living when it is perfectly sickening in and of it itself. I wonder if Crim and Sage realize that I'm planning on destroying it…_ I think morbidly, thinking back to my Quest. _Get into Soul Society, check, get into one of the Court Guard Squads, gain the trust of the Captains, and of whatever Squad I'm in. And of course, prepare for the coming of Ichigo in six to seven years. Maybe I should just bypass the plot and try to change Soul Society from inside? Maybe if I take Captain Commandancy… No. Central Forty-Six could declare me a rogue element. The government, needs to cleansed._

I shake my head and continue walking, ignoring the people calling out to me; going so far as to hop over the one that tried to block my way; and the little girl walking behind me, quietly shadowing my footsteps. I nearly sigh at the actions as I head towards the higher sections of the Rukongai.

I walk for hours at the same pace, the little girl having become exhausted ages ago, but still persisting in her trek out of sheer will. I suppose I should've told her to simply leave and go back to the District she was a part of, but a I couldn't do it. I couldn't force her back there. Into despair.

I walk on for another few more minutes, until I realize that she's stopped following me. More specifically, she's collapsed out of exhaustion. I turn back, jogging to her side, and raise the left side of my blindfold, seeing the little girl just unconscious. I sigh as I lean down and pick her up, adjusting her so that the position is comfortable, with her head on my shoulder, before continuing on my way, unhampered by my, unintended package.

Still, looking at her, her light gold hair, her skin and bones figure, I doubt she has anyone to look after her. She probably thought that she was going to die, and that nobody would care. It would explain why she latched onto me, following somebody who she didn't know.

I have no idea what to do with her, though. I can't just drop her off at one of the higher Rukongais. I sigh as she shifts in her sleep, her head ending up further in on my shoulder, curling into the warmth I provide. I stop with a sigh, smiling.I turn around and begin heading the other direction, back towards where we came from, and towards the Seireitei.

 _I suppose my plans don't_ need _to be completed right this moment…_ I think as I continue walking.

* * *

 **About 7 hours Later**

I watch as the girl shifts again, a groan coming from her thin frame. I continue walking, her eyes blinking open blearily, obviously starting slow from even being somewhat comfortable. After several seconds, a little gasp works its way from her, prompting me to meet her gaze with my still uncovered left eye.

He brown eyes are dull, hope having been robbed from them for a long time. As she meets my one eye, she gasps again, looking at the false scars that mar the skin around it. I smile at her.

"I can only applaud your determination to follow me, little one." I praise slightly, making her flush. "However, it was foolhardy to follow a person you knew nothing of. It was reckless, and you shouldn't have done it." She looks away, her eyes filled with shame, making me sigh as I look forward. "I don't know what to do with you. I tried to give you back to your little village last night, however they said that they could do nothing for you, so forgive me if I'm somewhat confused on what to do."

She doesn't reply, just trying to bury her face in my shoulder, trying to get away from what I'm saying, prompting me to chuckle at the cute sight.

"Well, I suppose if you're going to follow me, there'll be a few rules. Can you accept that?" I ask, making her look up at me in shock, eyes barely daring to fill with hope. It takes her several moments to nod. "Alright, first rule, once you are able, you keep up. I understand if you can't do much now, but I'm going to be caring for you and training you if you follow me. For the first few months I will be lenient on you, but after that I'll train you in earnest.." She nods and hides in my shoulder again. Seriously, this girl needs to stop being so adorable. "First things first, however. Getting you some food." Her stomach releases a ferocious roar at that statement, likely on account of her massive Reiryoku.

 _That reminds me, I need to have a somewhat steady stream of Reiatsu for the Soul Reapers to follow. After all, finding nothing of a person of interest would likely cause me to end up on the wrong end of Squad Twelve._ I think as I allow a smidge of my Reiatsu to leak out.

"Rule number two, my word is law. If I tell you to hide, fight, run, or stay still, you follow it, no ifs, ands, or buts." I continue sternly. "Clear?" She nods into my shoulder as another town comes into sight down the road. "Good. I'd hate if you got hurt because you didn't listen. And the final rule, I need to know your name." She looks up at me, her dirty face and big eyes at the edge of my physical periphery, as she nods very slowly.

"Well?" I ask her as she says nothing. She shakes her head and buries her face into my shoulder again. I raise a delicate eyebrow at that. "Does that me you have no name?" I ask her. She nods again. "Well, that won't do. I guess I'll just need to figure one out for you. Can you walk?"

She nods again, and I stop and kneel, putting her on her feet, and in the moment later, I pull down the wrap around my other eye, effectively blinding myself yet again. I walk past her towards the small village and the girl scrambles to catch up with me, falling in line slightly behind me. After a moment of thought I hesitantly slow down and offer my hand to the girl. She looks at it for several moments, before slowly sliding her hand into mine. I smile down at her and gently pull her along.

We arrive in the village after several minutes, and immediately I begin to follow my nose to the place where food is being served. After several wrong turns, I find a noodle stand and take a seat, ordering a small bowl of plain noodles for the girl and a medium bowl for myself. Not much, but Souls don't need nutrition, simply food to stave off hunger. That is, if they have spiritual pressure.

After the girl wolfs down her first bowl, she gets a second. And a third. And then a fourth. It continues until I use observe on her.

 **Name: N/A**

 **Age: 7**

 **Race: Human Soul**

 **HP: 15/50**

 **SP: 38/40**

 **RP: 579/11,600**

 **MP: N/A**

 **Strength: 4**

 **Agility: 7**

 **Endurance: 5**

 **Intelligence: 17**

 **Wisdom: 26**

 **Charisma: 2**

 **Luck: 80**

 **Status:**

 **Soul: Dead. As a doornail. At least in the world of the Living. In the Soul Society, she'd fit in.**

 **Effect: Unable to be seen by any without enough Spiritual Pressure. Converts Food to RP.**

 **Reserved: Shy, incredibly quiet, not really wanting to be in anybody's way.**

 **Effect: -75% Chance of Relations Change. +50% Chance of Pity being taken on you. +5 Wis. -5 Int.**

 **Strong Soul: You may be dead, but you aren't weak. You just need to know how to flex your muscles, and then you'll be able to fight against the strongest.**

 **Effects: +9,000 RP.**

 **Weak Body: You are too weak to actively pull off the stunts that normal people may be capable of.**

 **Effects: 1/10 Max HP and SP. All bonuses to these stats are effectively halved. Can be removed via strengthening the body.**

 **N/A was left as a baby in her village. She is seen as a strange girl, with no parents or close relatives, and nobody to take care of her. She grew up at an incredible rate, considering most Souls take decades to reach her level of development while she took only a few years, however, this is simply her body attempting to cope with the incredible amounts of Reiryoku she has, and her mind attempting to learn how to protect itself.**

 _I see. That explains why I wouldn't give her up, and it explains why I'm going to missing quite a lot of money by the end of this. Her Luck might also explain how I was just in time to save her._ I think as I let out a fond sigh, before focusing on the other things that I had revealed to me. _But she truly doesn't have a name. I thought that she might be lying, but I suppose she really is just a child. I also wonder why I none of us think to use Observe all too often? It's incredibly useful._

I dismiss the thought as she happily keeps eating. I wonder if we'll run this man out of business with how much she's eating?

 _But she needs a name. What should I call her._ I think as I prop my chin on my hand, looking over the shape of her Reiatsu. _It appears to be rippling through the air around her without purpose. Difficult to harness and powerful. I know what I'm naming her now. So, let's see if she likes._

"Aella." I say, drawing her eyes in an instant. "That's what I'll call you. What do you think?" I give her a smile as she stills, her tiny voice feeling out the word. After several moments, she nods hesitantly, sniffling slightly. "Good. Now, Aella. You have an abundance of Reiryoku in your reserves, however you have no ability to channel it. You also lack strength in any manner, Aella." She shivers as I say her name, sniffling slightly again.

 _I wonder how she managed to hold herself back. Most people probably would've been way more excited to be acknowledged and named. Possibly due to her being shy and wanting to impress the first person who made her feel worth anything._ I think as I tilt my head slightly.

"In light of this, I'm going to teach you what I can, however, I can only do so much. I have been self trained, and don't know too much about Shinigami arts," I continue.

"I think, I think you'll do fine," her tiny voice interrupts me, and I quickly use Sonar to 'see' what she is doing, seeing as my own Life Detect doesn't show precisely what a person is doing.

I have to restrain a coo as I note her poking her index fingers together gently, trying to appear small. Gosh, this is the most adorable creature ever. In the moment that the area outside comes into my 'sight', I have to restrain a sigh from escaping my lips.

 _Time to go, I suppose,_ I think, standing from my table. Aella scrambles up after me as I reach into my pocket and pull out a few Yen, dropping them on the table unceremoniously as I grab Aella's hand, pulling her out of the small shop and down the street, my long legs taking up distance swiftly. _Sonar._ I let out another pulse, noting the number of people following us, as well as the reaction of the crowds around us. _Looks like, eight of them. Tsk, this is such a nuisance. Wait, nine of them. Is that actually a Soul Reaper? Oh, how the mighty have fallen. If only Aella wasn't here. Then this wouldn't be too too difficult. Or at all, for that matter._

I continue walking with my silent charge struggling to keep up, if the wheezing means anything, to the edge of the rukongai village. District Forty-nine. I thought this was supposed to be safe?

I proceed with dragging Aella until I hear her breath really start to get terrible. I slow to a halt and turn to her, casting a silent Observe.

 **SP: 8/40**

 _Her constitution is weak. First order of business is to rectify that. Sonar._ I think, seeing the men spreading out around me, the Soul Reaper holding back a little ways behind them, with a perfect spot for his own viewing. _Guess that I need to fight them. I'm not sure that Aella would survive me Shunpoing with her in my arms._ I turn on my Battlefield Blindness skill, bringing the three-hundred meter radius around me into my 'sight.'

"Come out, I know you're there," I order, clenching Shadow Slayer in my hand slightly. In the next several moments, all eight of the thugs appear around us, Aella gasping near silently next to me. I place a hand on her head, calming her as I glare sightlessly around at the people. "I hope you're not here to rob me. That will end terribly."

"Oh no, we're not here to rob you, pretty little things," the leader claims, making me clench my sword, realization dawning terribly on me. "We're going to capture you and then sell you to the highest bidder. The Nobles from the Seireitei are supposed to be at an auction a few districts down. You'll make us a very pretty penny, the both of you." I lock my focus on him, smiling disarmingly as fury wells inside me.

"Well, I suppose you believe I'll go for much, do you?" I calmly set my free hand on my sword handle. "Will I be worth the cost?" I hear laughs echo around me.

"You and your stupid sword will be helpless. We've got us a tried and true Soul Reaper, girlie. Your fake blade will not help you, he's a sixth seat!" One of them jeers at me as the Soul Reaper Shunpos near us, well within my striking range, prepared to strike. I swiftly draw my sword, flashing my sword out to strike his as he tries to strike me.

I break through his sword, much to his shock, and bury my sword into his side, kicking him away with contempt. I wait for a moment before flicking the blood off of my sword, lowering myself into a defensive stance, keeping Aella inside my sword guard. I can taste the fear, and smell the scent of all the people around us peeing inside of their pants.

"You know, I hit him with intent to let him live. If he has enough willpower, he could even get back to the Seireitei. You eight however, made the worst mistake of your lives trying to make _me_ a slave again, and are going to die today," I inform them as I hear them start to whimper. I smirk as the leader steps up, brandishing a knife.

"Yo-you think we'll just give up, you bitch?" He screeches, terror infecting every word, causing me to smile gently. "We'll make you fight for every damn life-!"

"Aella, put your face to the ground and cover your eyes," I order, the girl looking at me in shock for a few moments, before complying. I take a breath, before Shunpoing forward, slashing through the leader and the two next to him. In another instant, I jump at the one to my left, jabbing through his throat. I then turn my attention to the two charging straight for Aella's unprotected back, Shunpoing so that Aella is directly before my feet, I slam one of them in the face with my sheath as I slash through the head of the other, kicking his body away before the blood could fall on my charge.

I look at the last two, before holding up a hand.

"Go quietly into that dark night," I misquote. "Nox." I cast it on both of them, and they fold instantly, death coming so swiftly upon their weak souls I don't even have the time to cut them. I move off to the Soul Reaper, finding the fool unconscious. I crouch next to him and place a hand on him. "Lux." His wound immediately closes, and he groans, shifting to consciousness.

I hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious, pick him up, walk over to where his broken sword hilt fell, and pick that up, before bringing him back to where Aella still remains curled into a tiny adorable ball.

"Aella, stay like that until I tell you, understand?" I order, my voice brooking no argument. She doesn't move, so I drop the Soul Reaper on his back, taking a small bone knife from my inventory.

"You will pay the most, you who would use those who are weak as toys," I say as I twirl it through my fingers. "You deserve worse than I am willing to give."

I hold it near his face as a snarl breaks my face, and begin to carve.

'Perhaps next time you won't try to capture girls to sell them. Next time, I'll take your only remaining head.' I carve deep, ensuring the scars will stay with him forever. I put the knife back, before casting Sonar around his crotch, smirking at his tiny size.

"Well, it isn't like I'm taking much from you," I mutter with a smirk, drawing my Nodachi, and stabbing to just perfectly remove it. The blood starts flowing immediately, so I quickly distance the separated organs by flicking them into the forest around us, and then cast Lux, causing it to flash heal to a patch of skin. I have to put a hand over my mouth to stifle my amusement. "Well, now I know Lux doesn't replace what I don't want it to." I put a hand on his bloody cheek. "I should send you to Crimson. He would do what I don't have the heart for. But for now, I need you to bring knowledge of me to the Court Guard Squads."

I cough to reclaim my temper, moving towards the child shivering on the ground. Thankfully, she stayed where she was and didn't look, otherwise she might be, rather scarred. I put my nodachi in my inventory before I gently crouch and touch her shoulder, causing to stiffen.

"Stand up, but keep your eyes closed," I tell her. She slowly rises, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. I crouch and pick her up, causing her to gasp as I Shunpo a few meters. I use Observe her and see no change to her HP, so I repeat the process for a few hours until we reach a stream. I set her down, her now sleeping form shivering and curling up to get more heat.

I uncover my eyes, letting the cloth fall around my neck, and walk over to the water. I look at my reflection in the moonlight, noting the bloodstains all over my clothes. I sigh and remove my jacket and shirt, putting the shirt in my inventory, before setting to work with my jacket. I scrub at the bloodstains with my hands as hard as I can, the dried blood refusing my attempts as best it can.

After a few hours, I set my jacket over a nearby hanging branch, to dry out, and take my shirt out of my inventory to repeat the process.

I lose myself in the repetitive actions of cleaning the shirt, barely noting how the sky is beginning to lighten as I move onto the final stains. I freeze for a second as a finger begins tracing the scars on my back before whirling with my hand moving to take the offenders head off, panic nearly blanketing my mind.

I stop merely a fraction of an inch from Aella's neck, my eyes wide and nostrils flared, gazing back at the small frozen girl, whose eyes read abject terror. I realize after looking into her eyes for a few moments that I accidentally activated my Killing Intent. I turn my KI off, and turn to face her fully, folding my shirt over my left arm so it doesn't scrape along the ground.

"Aella. It's incredibly rude to touch somebody without their permission, something I am _certain_ you knew," I begin sharply, preparing to read her the riot act.

"I-I'm sorry, I j-just th-thought tha-that your sc-scars looked s-so p-painful!" She manages to stutter out, looking at the ground and wringing her hands together painfully. "I-I just-!" I cut her off by taking her hands in mine, pulling them out of strangling each other and rubbing the backs gently with my thumbs. She meets my eyes with some fear in her eyes, and I smile at her, unable to keep hold of my anger.

"They were, but it's not quite so bad anymore," I reply softly, comforting her. Her eyes gaze into mine, looking so, lost. "I don't like being reminded of them, but they are there. But don't sneak up on me like that, okay? And please don't touch them again."

 _It is still terrible. They're the ones that are actually real. But you don't need to know that, Aella,_ I think as I gaze at the child, feeling a massive swell of protectiveness. _But you don't need to know that. I won't ever let you know what it feels like, even if I have to kill a thousand people._

She looks at me for even a sliver of deceit, before looking down and nodding. I rub her hands one more time, before releasing them and grabbing my jacket, which had dried, and shrugging it on, tying my sash tightly around it, buttoning up to my neck.

I look up to see the sky having lightened significantly. I gesture for Aella to follow me, and drape my shirt over my arm again, holding out my hand for her to take.

"Come on, we need to get going," I tell her, as she hesitantly grabs my hand. "We need to get to another town and get you more food." She nods jerkily. I grab my blindfold and pull it up, covering my eyes again as I begin walking.

* * *

 **Four Weeks Later…**

I watch as Aella struggles to complete her last pushup of the set, leaning against a tree as I practice handling my small amount of revealed Reiatsu in different ways.

 _It isn't easy to work with such a small pool, even considering that this is likely much higher than a third seat as I'd thought, in comparison to that sixth seat. If I extrapolate off of him, then it's possible that I might be at Captain level currently. If that is the case, then Captains these days are pathetic. This isn't even a thousandth of a percent of my real strength._ I think blandly while Aella collapses after finishing her set. _Then again, Aella might also be powerful as well. She is easily on the standards of Reiryoku production for a Soul Reaper, and leagues over even some of the applicants to the Soul Academy._ I clap my hands, gaining Aella's eyes and gesture for her to work on her Reiryoku manipulation. _In comparison to them, she is at least five times better than their best. I wouldn't be surprised if she could make top ten seats for the Reiryoku alone. Her control over it and her weak body mean that she has far to go before she can step into the ring with any of them, though._

I look at the light haired girl who is sitting cross-legged on the ground, eyes closed as she seeks out her Reiryoku. I continue to watch as I listen to her Reiatsu pulse and sway under her clumsy control, arguing and blatantly refusing to cooperate. I stare at her for several more moments before more beings register in the area of my Sense Life. I immediately pull up my blindfold.

"Be prepared to run," I order quietly, causing the girl to nod hesitantly. It won't help against the more able beings, but against most it should pay to be prepared. I activate my Battlefield Senses and put a perimeter of two hundred meters, studying the five beings approaching me.

 _From what I can recall of Bleach, I am looking at Soi Fon, Omaeda, Hinamori, the sixth seat I disemboweled, and the most fabled of all, Sosuke Aizen himself. Aren't I special?_ I think calmly as I wait for them with a relaxed face, miming sleep. I wait until the two Onmitsukido members are behind me, with the Sixth Seat and Hinamori on either side of the clearing, and Aizen directly before me.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of two Lieutenant's and Captain's?" I ask quietly, my voice echoing throughout the silent clearing. Moments later, Aizen approaches me, the rest of them remaining still.

"Hello, my name is Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the Fifth Squad of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads," he introduces, prompting me to stand, keeping my sword sheathed, but in hand. "I was sent to find you in order to bring you back to the Seireitei, so that we Captains might ask you some questions." I tilt my head towards him in contemplation.

"So, in essence, you were sent to drag me in front of your Captains, so that if I happened to be a threat I would be easily disposed of, yes?" I ask with a slight smile, prompting Aizen himself to merely smile back.

"Certainly not. It has come to our attention that Sixth Seat Ganzo of Squad Six has brought in a report stating that you deliberately attacked his patrol, killing everyone there but him," Aizen replies. "However, Thirteenth Seat Yamada and Seventh Seat Toko of Squad Five submitted reports of how you saved their entire patrol from being consumed by Hollows. We would like to know exactly what happened from you perspective." I hum slightly as Aella looks up above me, obviously having spotted the two behind me. I'm assuming they stopped hiding, because if she noticed them while they wanted to not be noticed, then they are should quit their jobs and call it a day.

"I suppose that we can attend. I have no quarrel with the Seireitei or wish for one," I reply honestly. I want no quarrel, but I will if I must. "Mayhaps we'll even join, if the opportunity presents itself. Suppose it all depends on you then. Aella." The girl stands and latches onto my wrist holding my sheathed sword, just as practiced, in case something like this happened. "We'll go."

Captain Fon and Omaeda land on either side of us, while Hinamori and Ganzo walk out of their respective pieces of the forest, one looking positively livid and the other somewhat cautious. It appears she noticed that Fon is already in Shikai. I suppose it's what any cautious Captain would do.

"Very well then, please, follow me," Aizen says before leaving at a walking pace. "And I do hope you don't mind going beneath Shunpo speeds, however Sixth Seat Ganzo is incapable of using it, unfortunately." I merely nod in reply as Aella clutches tighter onto my wrist, fearful of the strange and large people around her. I look down at her and smile, silently supporting her, making her brighten just a mite, before she presses the side of her head to my arm, trying to still.

 _Well, here goes nothing. If I fail here, at least there's still Aizen's faction?_ I wonder, slightly perplexed what to do should this course of action fails. _Too much goes against my nature and morality, while other pieces or courses simply don't work. Oh well, I'll figure something out, I suppose. Having an Intelligence in the millions works well sometimes._

I smile gently as we continue walking, beginning to hum a lighthearted tune to pass the time, ignoring how Soi Fon tenses when I do so.

* * *

Far from my greatest piece of writing, but Azure is the farthest from me in terms of personality, so it can be difficult to write her properly… Really difficult.

Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.

-Lambda38


End file.
